


Cognitive Resonance

by by_veidt



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armor, Asgardian Lube, Asgardian Magic, Astral Climax, Astral Projection, Banter, Clothed Sex, Clothing, Dematerialization, French Kissing, Frotting, Groping, Hair, Hard Fucking, Implied Consent, Is that everything?, Kissing, Large Cock, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Male Homosexuality, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mjolnir Restraint, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Prostate Milking, Restraint, Shower Sex, Touching, Undressing, saliva
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by_veidt/pseuds/by_veidt
Summary: Thor and Doctor Strange find they have something in common besides the occult. Their intimate encounter ends up teaching both something new.





	1. Aquisition

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't found any of this, and that's been bothering me. I hope there's someone else in the world that appreciates and wants this. I haven't proof read most of it yet, and I'm not finished with it, but I figured I'd throw it up while I have some of it done and see if anyone sticks around to see what happens. Maybe it'll become a thing. Ch 1/?

“A god?” He said dubiously. 

“What?”

“I just thought you'd be a bit...bigger.”

“My size does not match my power. I would hope you are the same way.” His gaze ran up and down the doctor with a slight smirk causing Strange to frown just as slightly. 

 

\------------

 

“Your brother is quite the charmer, from what I hear. I guess it doesn't run in the family.”

“Our family is... complicated.” He ignored the backhanded comment for the time being, admiring the artifacts in the Sanctum. He brought his fingers up to the glass of one, staring at the helmet. “He's not charming; he's manipulative. He could do so many wonderful things and he uses his great power to gain more power. And for what.” He turned towards Strange with a brief smile. “He reminds me of you somewhat.”

Stephen's expression was incredulous. “Do you know what I used to do before this?” Thor cocked an eyebrow as he sauntered towards him. “I was a surgeon. I saved lives. With science. With these.” He held up his hands as they trembled slightly, a disgusted sneer crossing his face briefly as he truly looked at them. "And you question my intentions," he spoke solumnly to himself. 

“You people here keep saying 'science' as if it's something different. Science and magic are one. They are to be used as one. Maybe the sooner you accept that, the sooner you'll encounter less...troubles.” He gripped Strange's hands in his own, holding them still. Stephen could feel his heart speed up, trying to resist the impulsivity of loneliness that often consumed him. He gave up a lot for this world, it would be nice if he could at least once in a while indulge in a little humanism. Maybe someone from another world was the best option. 

The Asguardian could see the turmoil rolling around behind Strange's eyes; he and Loki had kinship in their ability to see deep into a person with little effort. Stephen closed his eyes, pulling his hands away slowly—it was a stupid thought. He must be losing his mind. Thor's hand on his forearm caught him off guard, meeting the blonde's gaze again. “Your heart is troubled; tell me your worries.”

“I don't think it's my heart I'm having trouble with.” His eyes noted the hand on his arm. The last time he had any intimate male contact was M.D. residency, and certainly not with someone of the God's stature. He kicked himself; he was definitely losing his mind. Why would a man such as Thor waste his time on a human—Sorcerer Supreme probably isn't that impressive on his planet. 

“I'd like to help you with whatever problems you are facing.” He turned Strange's arm up gently, bringing the back of the doctor's hand to his lips. Stephen's heart was in his throat and Thor could feel his pulse under his arm guards. He swallowed as their eyes met, surprised at his own trepidation. Thor stepped in, hand grazing over Stephen's side before the sorcerer lofted back into the air. The blonde gave a hearty chuckle. “Perhaps I misinterpreted your desires.” 

“No, it's not you.” His feet touched down again, Thor approaching slowly. He reached out again, cloak flowing up slightly. “It's kind of ...possessive.” He removed the cloak with difficulty, scolding it until it hung near him. 

“That's not the strangest thing I've seen, I suppose.” He approached again, lunging for Strange as he threw Mjolnir into the cloak. A bright gold glow caught Stephen against the wall and kept Thor from crushing him through it. The glow dissipated, Thor leaning with both hands against the wall on either side of Strange. 

“Was that really necessary?” He frowned towards his cloak as it strained against the immovable object.

“It's entertaining at least,” he smiled as he looked under his arm towards the petulant object. “And I don't need help deciphering your intentions,” he leered as he turned back towards the other. 

“Are you so sure?” He looked up, eyes scanning over the other man's face. 

“No. But I would like for you to show me.” He leaned in, hesitating. Stephen's fingers quivered as they threaded under the side's of Thor's breastplate, pulling him forward into a reserved kiss. Stephen's eyes fell closed, endorphins hitting him hard enough for him to remember what it felt like to feel hot blooded. He tried to follow the physiological pattern, but the sensation overwhelmed his thoughts for a moment. His eyes opened as his body tensed at the arm around his waist, body flush against Thor's as both arms pulled him in. The blonde broke away slightly, kissing down his jaw to the doctor's neck, but trembling hands guided his face back up. Thor smiled against the other before his tongue parted Stephen's lips. He closed his eyes again, settling into the hold the god had on him, physically and otherwise. The god's strength still surprised Strange; he could feel the tension against him and the foreign source of magic that coursed through the other. Those creeping senses of inadequacy Strange harbored began to fill in to the spaces in his mind, tightening his chest. 

Thor's mouth trailed down to his jaw again, settling just under it. “Usually my paramours are more enamored but you seem to be distancing yourself again.” Another gentle kiss on the doctor's skin.

“I don't mean to.” He offered more of his neck, trying to focus on not focusing. 

“Your fears consume you.” Another, arms pulling tighter.

“How do I live without fear? I can't be a god.” 

A light chuckle. “I have many fears, but I accept them for the purpose they serve.”

“And that is...?”

He smiled, leaning back. “You're so young. And yet you think you deserve the answer to all of life's questions.” 

“I do. Or have you not heard of my title?”

Thor laughed. “Impress me then with your magic, human.” He released Strange, stepping back with a grin. 

The doctor's lips pursed for a moment, reaching into his pocket and slipping on the sling ring. He closed his eyes briefly with a long breath before conjuring a portal. Another chuckle as Thor ran a hand through his hair. “You should see how /we/ get around.”

“I expect to,” Strange said with a very slight smirk that was nearly lost on the Asguardian. He stepped through the portal, Thor following. The portal dissipated behind him, Strange turning towards the other as Thor looked around at the room—a grandiose bed with matching wooden dressers and an armoire. “Before you ask, it's the Sanctum's, not that I haven't owned things like this in the past.” Thor turned back to him. “So...” Strange rubbed his hands nervously against each other. “I guess this is the part where I surrender myself to you.” 

“Surrender yourself?” 

“Yes. I'm submitting my inferior humanity to you so that I might gain insight into my ...fears of failing. And dying horribly at the hands of a sinister malcontent.” 

“Your humanity does not make you inferior. Your fears are conquered through your acceptance of their necessity, and the defeat of your ego. It took me more than a thousand years to learn that—I pray you are not so easily defeated by yourself as I was.”

“You really are a god.” The weight of the statement looked like it finally settled in Stephen's thoughts. 

“Yes. And if it will make you happy, I will spend hours spilling every last noise of ecstasy from you until your voice grows hoarse and body can no longer stand.” The doctor felt his skin grow hot under his collar. “But I will not accept your surrender.”

“Hours, hm?” he said, looking down. “My record is three.” 

“My apologies, I haven't adjusted to your earth time. An hour of human time is around three earth days for us.” Stephen swallowed again as he met Thor's cautious watch. He unclasped part of his belt, cocking an eyebrow, which the god met with an eager grin.


	2. Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely.  
> Also, thank you for all of the lovely kudos, views, and the one comment. I'm so excited to see people excited about this.

His belts hit the wooden floor with a certain heaviness, Thor holding his arm outstretched from himself towards the wall. Stephen paused, watching him with growing confusion. He went to open his mouth just as a loud thud hit the door making him jump. The other man gave him a smug look, walking over and opening the door, pulling his hammer from the other side and closing it again. He turned slowly towards the sorcerer, taping the weapon to his armor and dropping it at his side. As he paced towards the doctor as his armor dispelled in pieces, leaving him bare by the time he was inches from the other. “So, you're just naked all the time.”

Thor gave a half-hearted laugh. “No. Not quite.”

“If it's just a manifestation of light illusion I should be able to learn to see through it.”

“I'm sure you'll have no trouble seeing through my armor after our time together,” he said with a wry smile, pushing Stephen's robe off by the lapels. He looked over the still completely clothed man, reaching for the ties of his pants. “How much clothing are you wearing?”

“Compared to you, a wardrobe.” He reached up and placed his fingertips on the blonde's upper abdominals, eyes following as he navigated around the musculature, wondering if Asguardians share anatomical traits. “It's fine, anyways. You're making me self-conscious.” 

He chuckled through a smirk, “Nonsense.” He held out his hand, catching Mjolnir as it darted to him, tapping Stephen's thigh with it before dropping it again. His clothing began to dissolve from the point of impact. 

Strange stepped back, grasping at the particles before covering his exposing groin. “I'll get it back, right?”

“In due time,” he responded lowly. Stephen straightened, finally taking in the sight of the god standing, hip cocked slightly, waiting—eternally patient. The flat silver glow through the windows illuminated his presence, and the doctor felt a mixture of giddy and daunted. Thor's power scared him, but that made it endlessly more fun. 'Three days' rolled over in his mind, and made him laugh to himself.

“What?”

“Nothing. I think I'm nervous.”

Thor just cocked his head to the side, flexing his hand. Strange made a startled noise as the cold and solid form of the hammer shoved him up and forward between the shoulder blades. He flailed slightly before the other man caught him against himself, grinning stupidly. “Better?”

“Not even close.”

“I think this is as close as we can get,” he teased, lowering the doctor solidly to his feet. The heat of the other man's body pressed to him in the chill of the room was actually soothing, though he wouldn't admit it. There was a long moment as Strange melted into Thor's embrace. The god's arms were settled snugly around the Stephen's waist, jaw nested against the salt and pepper chestnut hair. For that very real moment, Stephen felt safe for the first time in a long while. He laid a careful kiss on the side of Thor's neck, hands resting on the blonde's wide shoulders before following his arms down. “Is this all that you would like to do?” Thor asked gently.

“What else did you have in mind?” was the coy response against the other's jaw, following it with a kiss under the ear. Thor's arms loosened, hands sliding down the doctor's back until they followed the curve of his ass, giving a possessive squeeze. Stephen felt his groin throb against the other's, giving an exploratory push. Thor's grip responded in turn, sidling with the doctor in a slow turn. He let the sorcerer slip from him for a moment, Strange beginning to protest just before a hard shove to the chest landed him up and back on the bed, the comforter bunching up underneath him as he slid to a halt. He let out a breath as he stared up at the ceiling, attention drawn back down as the bed shifted near his legs. 

“My apologies; I often forget how light you are.” 

Stephen's expression flattened, dropping his head back onto the bed. “Right, the whole 'god' thing.” His tone was pointed, bordering on sardonic. 

A tense gasp accompanied the tight roll of his body up against the stroke Thor ran up the underside of his mostly stiff cock. The hand continued up, leveling out the taut body. “That was more of a reaction that I expected.” He loomed over the doctor, hand roving back down and over Stephen's thigh.

“Well, my hands haven't exactly been up to the task of anything.” 

“That is unfortunate.”

“Tell me about it.” He went to push the other to the side, failing to move him even slightly. He strained against the god's shoulder for a moment before falling back with a sigh. His eyes fell on the other's face, finding an empathetic half smile. “That doesn't help.”

He laughed and rolled to the side, pulling Strange up on top of him by the wrist. The doctor pushed himself up, sitting back in a straddle over Thor's lap, tensing as he indulged in grinding himself against the other's hardening cock. His fingers tightened against Thor's chest, slowly rolling his hips forward and back. He opened his eyes after several minutes, looking up to find the Asguardian's gaze settled on him with placid affection. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly. 

“Please, do not be.” Thor's hands fell to the man's hips, thumbs tracing up and down the jutting line of his hipbones. His hands slid down the doctor's thighs and back up, following the curve of his waist and up. Stephen closed his eyes again with a soft sigh, laying against the other. “Is something wrong?”

“No. It's very nice. It's so very nice.” He felt as if it had been years since he had relinquished himself to his title and that he'd never have this kind of intimacy again. Even before all of this, he couldn't remember this kind of closeness in his relationships. Surrendering his ego to the moment was an extraordinary feeling for something where he always felt a great amount of hubris. And here he lay, on a god, who would give him all of the time in the world and expect nothing from him. He smiled and couldn't hold back a small laugh that he tried to hide into Thor's chest.

“What?” There was a slight huff of shared amusement in his voice, hands massaging down Strange's back.

“Nothing. I'm laying on a god. It's...surreal.”

“Perhaps you would prefer a real perspective.” He rolled them both over, bracing himself against his forearms as he laid lustful kisses on the doctor's neck. Stephen made a muffled noise, exposing more of his neck and he could feel the other grin against his collarbone before he continued. His body tightened again as the other's solid cock slid against him. His hands found the blonde's arm for only moments before they were apprehended against the comforter. Thor's lips sealed over Stephen's in a heated kiss, a quiet moan consumed be the other as he ground against him. And Stephen could feel a hot flush run up him into his face. Thor's thumbs ran up and down the inside of Strange's palms as he pulled away from their kiss to leave marks on his neck.


	3. Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for the support. I have a lot going on in my brain for this story, so I hope you all look forward to reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

Stephen laughed inwardly at himself as he monitored his reactions, though he noted how difficult it was becoming to do so. His eyebrows furrowed as he bucked his hips, the friction between them just tantalizing enough to become egregious to his body. Thor softly snickered against his neck before pushing himself up, fingers interlacing with the other's. Their eyes found each other, the blonde watching with a pensive amusement as he slowly slid himself back and forth against Stephen's hardened ache. There was a tightness in the doctor's shoulders that he let go in one movement, sinking back into the bed with a long sigh as he resigned himself to the borderline torture. And in that resignation found a new pleasure in the sensation; just enough stimulation to keep his body interested. He only had to calm his mind. He opened his eyes slowly again, staring at the ceiling as he examined the impulsiveness of this primal urge for swift breeding. It was an art to draw it out, an elevation of status in the animal kingdom, but the feeling grew that he had no idea what slow and intimate love making could be. Love making? When did this become love making and not just sex. When did this even become sex. His body bowed up, a sharp gasp in tandem. Thor's hand was wrapped around both of their very solid cocks, stroking very slowly. “You looked as if you were thinking too much.”

“You're not wrong.”

“Your greatest gift and it seems to cause you the greatest torture.”

“I always thought my greatest gift was in your hand, though maybe not compared to yours.”

The god laughed and that made Strange smile, body involuntarily tightening again with another firm stroke. He moaned softly, now free hands flexing into the comforter as Thor's other hand traversed the sorcerer's body. “I hope you are at least enjoying yourself, even if your mind is wandering.” His hand cupped down Stephen's side, thumb pressing into the 'v' of his thigh and groin along with another stroke. 

He let out another soft noise. “I can't believe I can think about anything else right now.” He reached out a hand, trying to ignore that it still shook some, laying it on Thor's exploratory hand while the other kept a steady rhythm. The Asguardian began to slowly slide himself in opposite rhythm of his hand, watching Strange fight with himself to relax. Soon Stephen found himself pushing up slightly in time with the other, hand reflexively gripping at the arm whose hand settled on holding the doctor's waist. He could feel his heart pound in his chest and throb in his cock, skin prickling from the cool air that settled in the room and the calm, even breathing of his partner. His teeth found his lower lip, pulling slightly as his hand settled adjacent to Thor's at their point of pleasured friction. His head tipped back as his body slowly arched again, a tightness growing that seemed almost unfamiliar. He felt a tremble in his hand just before it was guided away and held down against the bed once more, other hand matched. He looked down as the god leaned further over him again, motions growing slower, and he groaned, dropping his head back. The pressure between them was just enough to torment without progressing, and he knew that was the idea. Thor stroked his hands again as he kept them pinned to the soft bedding, smiling down at him as he struggled half-heartedly against his captor. “I thought you were supposed to be the benevolent one.” 

Another short laugh. “Is my time with you not generous?” He leaned down and kissed under Stephen's ear before speaking lowly. “What else would you have me do, Strange?” He planted teasing kisses down the doctor's neck, feeling him try not to shudder at his words. His fingers traced down Stephen's arms, to his shoulders and down. The sorcerer lulled his head back, Thor biting him gently as his hands buried under the other, hands finding a firm grasp on his ass as he ground against him. 

 ------- 

It must have been hours after the sun set, Stephen thought to himself, trying to orient himself to something, as everything had grown dark and the only certain thing at the moment was gravity. The intensity of stimulation was lost on him to his senses, but he could feel how his body was reacting. He was perspiring and panting, and his pulse had been consistently accelerated. And gravity was threatening to drop him; gravity and his arms as they quivered against the sweat slicked grip he managed to maintain on Thor's chest. “You are too close.” Thor's voice seemed loud in the collective of pants and motions. 

“I'm not, I swear,” he panted. 

“Your movements are too erratic.” There was a pause before Thor shoved Stephen off of him, flipping him onto his stomach and pinning him there. There was a groan and the makings of a whimper into the bedding. “And I thought you could be trusted.” He slid himself against the cleft of Strange's ass before rolling him over onto his back again. 

“Please... it's just been so long,” he breathed.

“I promise you that your patience will be well rewarded.” He leaned across the other's body with one arm, mouth sealed over Stephen's in a gentle, but passionate kiss. There was a barely audible noise that went through the Sanctum, but both noticed instantly. Stephen went to push the other away from him, failing and struggling to get out from under him. “What is that?”

“The portal to the sanctum.” He sat up quickly as Thor moved. “I need my clothes, quickly.” Mjolnir was already in Thor's hand tapping Stephen lightly, clothes rematerializing as he stood and headed for the door. He turned and took a couple of steps towards the blonde. “I have to go.”

“I am aware,” he said softly with a smile to his voice. Stephen took another few steps and ran into the edge of the bed. He felt around briefly before he found Thor's jawline, successfully landing a heated kiss on his lips. 

“I will return. I promise,” he said hurriedly.

“I know.” He could feel Thor grin, a strong hand following the back of his thigh. “Should you not be going?”

“Right.” He turned and was gone out the door. Thor laid back on the bed, fingers carding through his hair. He chuckled and sighed, realizing this was going to have to be a secret affair and wondered how long that would last. 

  \--------

Stephen was pacing quickly, looking for whoever entered the sanctum, but it didn't take long. He nearly crashed into Wong as he rounded the top of the main staircase. “Wong! Hey, good buddy, what's going on?”

The man had a more dubious expression that usual. “Where have you been?” 

“What do you mean? Here, of course.” He laughed more nervously than he intended.

“Where are the rest of your robes? And why are you sweating?” 

The cloak settled on his shoulders as he leaned a hand on the banister. “Well, there's one of them.” He waived his hand in the air as if he could conjure the words. “And you know... just working out. Trying to keep my mind and body focused.” He half chopped the air to punctuate the thought.

Wong looked him over again, eyes narrowing. “There's work.” He turned and walked down the stairs, Stephen following with a drawn up brow and a glimmer of relief.


	4. Resistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost. Figured I'd post this since I haven't been able to get to it for several days. Thank you for the support.

The stone circle rotated slowly, settling and illuminating the seals around the world. Stephen's eyes wandered over the map, examining the details of the global encasement. His fingertips pulled against the rough stone, trying to focus but distracted by the pulsing in his loins. 

“Something wrong?”

“No. She just made it look so easy.” Strange's tone was even, this glowing mechanism the new map of neurons for him to pinpoint inconsistencies in; it should be where he was most comfortable, but he had to fight to keep it from being the farthest from his mind. 

“For her, it was easy,” Wong spoke almost woefully as he stared up.

“I'm going to ignore that.” He shifted another stone, the map dissolving, running his hands flat over the alter. “I'm also going to bed.”

“But not to sleep.” His eyes fell on Stephen.

“Well, maybe not right away, but I've had an exceptionally long day saving the world and all that.” He walked over to the Sanctum Sanctorum door, opening in before turning. “So, goodnight.” He stepped back through the portal, closing the door and sighing. How would Wong know? He /is/ a librarian. 'Don't be ridiculous.' He wandered through the building and towards the bedroom before he stopped in the hallway and turned back, walking back and around until he arrived in the corridor of portal doors. He rotated the middle knob until it settled on the Sahara Desert. He stepped out and floated down to the sand, holding his arm up to shield his eyes. He waited several minutes, looking around at the barren land. It was a strange thought to him that his place actually existed on Earth; it was quite a hellish place. A bolt of light made him jump, pillar of cosmic energy following and ending with the Asguardian god in full regalia. 

Thor stood, armor glistening in the harsh sunlight, and Stephen almost felt lightheaded, which he dismissed as childish; the feeling remained nonetheless as Thor approached him.

“Were you followed?” Stephen gave a coy smirk. 

Thor looked around. “If I were, they will not for much longer.”

Strange gave a soft laugh, turning towards the portal, leaping up into the doorway. Thor was behind him as he turned, hands swiftly burrowed under the cloak as he faced him. “Oh, I thought that would be more difficult for you,” the doctor said tightly, grasping at the blonde's forearms.

“I just transported into the desert over a celestial bridge from another planet.”

“Right. Probably should have thought that one through.”

“I will attribute your lack of foresight to the sight of me,” he grinned, pulling the sorcerer closer. 

“There's a lot to take in, certainly.” His eyes wandered over the winged helm, failing to hide a smirk as Thor leaned in next to his ear.

“And I am certain you will take all of it,” he whispered with a slight growl. And Stephen felt blood race up his neck and down into his groin. 

“Wait.” He pushed Thor back slightly, or tried--Thor leaned back. “That can't happen.”

“What do you mean?” He said with a slight chuckle. Every time Stephen was nervous it was more endearing than the last. It seemed like the doctor's reputation was nothing like what Thor had the pleasure of experiencing. This level of intimacy seemed foreign to both of them. 

“It physically cannot happen. There's no anatomical way that's going to occur; I've seen what you're...wielding.” 

The god laughed. “You forget your teachings, Doctor Strange. Besides, I brought something from home.”

“That sounded more ominous than reassuring.” Stephen stepped back, turning to make his way down the hall.

“I promise I will be gentle with you.” Thor followed leisurely. “At first.”

The last two words seemed to resonate in Strange's mind, sending him into a flurry of conflicting feelings and reactions. His brain ran over the social ramifications of not assuming the most dominant role, but what social ramifications. There is no social with this. Just Thor and himself. Why should he even care if there were. The phrase interrupted his thoughts; a ghostly echo in his subconscious breaking into conscious thought. 'Surrender, Stephen.' He didn't think that's what she meant.

A known force caused him to stumble into the bedroom door, pinned shortly after by Thor's body as his hands followed Stephen's form down. “I am curious to see how long your body can endure,” he said lowly over the doctor's shoulder, hand finding Strange's already straining member. He groaned as he dropped his forehead to the door, fingers raking against the wood grain. Thor's grip was light and slow enough to barely be called a stroke, and Stephen couldn't wrap his mind around how the Asguardian's colossal strength could be so expertly restrained. And he knew how to antagonize him better than any foe he'd ever faced before. He could completely break him down, but it's not like it was some human. Is that reassuring? He tightened as the grip on him did. “And I still cannot seem to keep you out of your head.”

“Allow me to assist you.” He reached for the door handle, stumbling through when it opened. Thor following with an interested look. Strange removed his cloak, sending it to the other side of the door before closing it. Hurrying to the blonde as he removed his helmet, pulling him into a heated kiss. The helmet hit the ground with a startling loudness, but the sorcerer was gone, too enveloped in his lust-fueled fever. Stephen's fingers slid down the fastenings of the armor, pulling his hands away with a bright gold glow following as the clasps all pulled loose, breastplate and cape hitting the floor as he stepped back. 

“I see you have been studying.” He reached out for the doctor, catching him by the hands and pulling him in close. “But what happens if I have these?” He laid a kiss on one, bringing them together. 

“Then I use my superior intellect to convince you to surrender.” Thor laughed. Stephen raised a brow in response, stepping closer to him, drawing his tongue over Thor's neck, groin pressed against the other's. Strange's hands ended up in one of the blonde's, other hand finding his rear and pulling him closer. 

“You're going to have to do better than that,” Thor almost purred—taunting. 

“Hum. That usually works to some degree.”

“Oh, it's working. Just perhaps not in your favor.” He pulled Stephen into another deep kiss, releasing his hands to hold him closer. And the sorcerer cherished these small moments. They were meaningful and sensual; a glimmer of clarity in these hot-blooded thoughts and actions. His vestments slid from his shoulders, impeded by his belts that Stephen was working on unfastening.

“Growing impatient, are we?” he teased with a shine of hubris.

“If I were impatient I can assure you that bed would no longer be holding shape,” Thor growled against Strange's neck, “and you would not have the breath to speak.” He gave the robe and shirt a solid shove, they and the belts hitting the floor revealing the white bandages that wound around Stephen's chest.

“Someone already beat you to that punch.” He looked up from under his brow to Thor with an indiscernible expression. The blonde's face washed over with concern and met the wraps on his chest with gentle fingertips. Stephen grabbed his hand, pulling him in.


	5. Alchemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to BotanyCameos for the support; I really appreciate the comments and notes. It's nice to know what I'm doing right. Thank you.   
> And thank you to other readers who enjoy and support.

Stephen's hand skimmed under the fabric vest and over the scale armor against Thor's chest while the other brought the god's hand down to his hip. “Please, don't worry. It kills the mood.” He drummed his fingers against the silver. “Now, how do I remove this?” Thor forced a smile, looking off and around the room for a moment, gathering his thoughts and frustrations with this seemingly never-ending battle Earth was engaged in. But that was not this moment. This moment was the beauty and simple complexity that Earth could offer. He closed his eyes, taking Mjolnir from his hip and tapping himself before it hit the floor. “Well, that was obvious, I suppose. Less fun, though.”

“If you wanted me in your Earthly dregs you should have known me several years ago.” He almost winced as the words left his mouth, closing his eyes again. “Your planet harbors many unpleasant memories for me.”

Strange's fingers phased through the armor, running up Thor's chest and to his neck. “I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're thinking too much.” The blonde caught the backhanded comment, finding Stephen's gaze as he disguised a smirk. He ran his hands quickly down the other's body, bolt of energy following, conjuring a serpentine spell around him. Thor felt his feet leave the ground as Strange's hand lifted up slowly. His other hand pushed through the lines, sending the the god steadily back onto the bed, landing with a magnified gravity as the hold dispelled with the rest of his armor. Thor sat up on the edge of the bed, smile turning into a chuckle. “What?”

“You just have a lot to learn,” he looked down as he leaned forward on his thighs, still grinning. Stephen took in a breath as he could feel an eye roll threaten to show itself, hesitating in his next step as he watched the other's hand flinch. Turning as the other moved, bracing with a shield which broke against the force of the hammer as he shot back into the Asguardian. Thor caught him with little effort, holding him in his lap, arms restrained by the god's around him and legs spread over the other's.

Stephen let out a strained breath. “Might need you to go a little easier on me.”

“I will try my best.”

“Again, not reassuring.” He struggled against the other's grip and could feel him huff a laugh in between his should blades, hand running down and along the inside of Stephen's thigh. His other hand settled over the spellcaster's groin, giving him a light squeeze. Stephen pulled forward involuntarily, mouth falling open slightly with a breath. He had attributed his responsiveness to the denial of orgasm last time, but he still felt like the Asguardian had a different hold on him; he was an alien after all. He could feel Thor's cock flush hard under him and that still made him blush, shifting and feeling his grip tighten slightly. The blonde's hand wandered up to his hip, fingers sliding under the waistbands, thumb catching and pushing them down enough to expose him. The doctor struggled for purchase against the floor as his body tensed again while Thor's hand closed around him, stroking him achingly slow. Stephen's head lulled back onto the god's shoulder, body following back. Thor laid back slowly, other hand idly trailing up Strange's body.

“Is this 'better' enough?” Stephen barely whispered. It seemed like a much longer pause than it was before Thor realized what he said, reacting to grab him, but failing as the sorcerer spun up in a burst of gold, hands out as a net of scripture pinned the other, Stephen landing slowly over him. He sat back against Thor's waiting firmness, applying exploratory weight before settling on him, hands spread and focused in front of him. 

Thor responded with a half smirk. “Well, Sorcerer Supreme? Make your next move, but make it carefully.” Stephen and Thor both knew he wasn't in a position or state of mind or body to hold his binding long, not against any Asguardian, and especially not against someone of Thor's might. And Stephen thought carefully and quickly, but not quickly enough as Mjolnir landed in the center of his back, spell diffusing as he hit hard against Thor's body. He let out a strained sigh. Thor wasn't reaching for him earlier. He should have known better, but just struggled with a laugh.

“I guess that wasn't the right move,” Stephen noted, more complacently than he expected.

“It worked out well for me.” His fingers slid under the fabric still barely fixed on the doctor's ass, sliding it off of him completely, reveling in how slightly it made Stephen squirm. 

“Doesn't it always.” Thor laughed, groping the man as his waiting firmness slid along the curve of Stephen's exposed flesh. Strange closed stared off into the fading light of the room. It was a pale orange and it made the room look entirely different than usual. He closed his eyes; he was anxious and could feel it consuming him. Thor's hands slid up the man's back, stopping at the bandages. There was a tender kiss on his neck, eyes opening slowly. Stephen went to push himself up, arms settling on the body under him. “Right.” He felt Thor's lips curl against his collarbone.

Thor ran a hand over the hammer, pulling a object from it's space. A viscous liquid poured from the angular crystal before he resealed it, laying it on the bed. He reached for the sorcerer, slick fingers tracing a strange sensation over the ring of muscle, pressing in as Stephen began to speak. He could feel his pupils dilate, words melting into a simple 'ah', a foreign, but very welcome heat spreading through him. His skin felt like it was vibrating wherever Thor's fingers traced and prodded. Another finger followed, Stephen pressing his forehead to Thor's shoulder, fingers curling against the sculpted muscle. Thor pushed deeper, a breathy 'Oh, fuck.' following. Stephen could feel his heart pounding, skin burning, an almost sickening desire overwhelming him. “That worked surprisingly well on you.”

“What did you do to me?” He panted, unable to look up at him. Thor pressed deeper still, Strange's hand flexing against him. 

“Captivated you with my other-worldly charm and unmatched will and strength..?” He spoke against the sorcerer's neck before nipping at it, fingers sliding out and back in, earning him a muffled noise. Stephen couldn't follow one thought to the next and strained to understand the sensation and subsequent physiological response. It was all happening so fast, but simultaneously didn't feel fast enough. Another digit and a throaty moan filled the room. “Oh yes, we are going to have a wonderful time together,” the blonde responded, a lascivious tone lacing his words. His hand fell over the bottle again, other hand leaving the doctor with a tight breath. He shifted under the pinned man, stroking himself with the substance and lining up with the other. “Take a deep breath, Doctor.” He pushed into him with one solid, slow motion, head falling back against the comforter, eyes closed as he relished the sensation. A languid moan spilled next to him, Stephen's hands gripping into the fabric as he tried to relax back into Thor's lap. The sorcerer swallow, eyes opening slowly. It was dark in the room and he could feel Thor's heart pounding against his. The god turned his head to meet the doctor's, kissing behind his ear before guiding his face to his. Their eyes met in the darkness, lips following and soon tongue. The blonde's fingers slid up into the dark locks, a slight tingle following the lines. 

The Asguardian's hips pulled back, sliding mostly out of the man before pushing back in as fluidly. Stephen brow furrowed with another muffled sound. Thor held him there in that passionate kiss and that lust-driven insanity he felt. This was a level of arcane that he wasn't sure he was prepared to deal with, but that intrigued him nonetheless. The god held an even and almost agonizingly slow rhythm, pushing deeper and deeper each time until he was completely flush with Stephen's body. Strange squirmed as a hot flush ran up him again, breaking away from the other to pant softly against Thor's neck. The blonde buried his face in the doctor's hair, taking in that wonderful earthly smell as his hands traveled down to Stephen's hips. He withdrew and glided back in completely, a sharp gasp generating a devious smile. This was his first time with any male of this planet, and he delighted in the reactivity of the spell-caster. And he was genuinely curious how long his will would hold—he also very much looked forward to pressing that limit. He felt like it had been ages that he shared this much intimacy with anyone, and the doctor had proven to be more than worthy of his company, even if he was not as assertive about it as his last lovers; that made it significantly better for him in some way. As if he had to prove his merit instead of it being insinuated upon him. 

He inhaled deeply again, fingers pressing into Stephen's flesh as he thrust up into the restrained and slightly quivering body. Thor reached up, taking Mjolnir and running it over Strange's thigh, pants and boots dissolving away. He let the hammer fall over the edge of the bed, feeling the sorcerer nudge his face against the blonde's neck. “Are you so sure you don't need that?” he purred, taunting more than anything else. They both knew there was no weight behind it.

“No. But I am certain that I am more than enough to keep you.”


	6. Elation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank my readers enough for staying with this story; it means a lot. And I say that, but I actually mean it. And there's finally sex; who doesn't like that? And thank you to my commenters and their kind words; I love to hear from you all.   
> This chapter may change, but I'm just going to throw it up there. Enjoy.

Stephen could feel the sweat bead on his collarbone before it ran down his skin. His fingers dug into Thor's thighs as he braced himself, riding him slowly. The blonde's hand rested on the doctor's thighs, watching him as he panted gently into the cold that settled in the room. His breath condensed and dissipated quickly, caught in the blue glow that Mjolnir was giving off. “I don't think I ever completely understood the allure of this until now. I'm also certain it's not supposed to be this good.” 

“It is where I'm from,” Thor responded, almost gloating. 

“It must be you,” Stephen smiled, looking down to see him laugh. 

“Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself.”

“I hope it's not just me.”

“No. I am very much enjoying myself. Watching you is very entertaining,” the blonde grinned as he rolled his hips up into the other, watching his eyelids flutter. 

“Are you just going to keep me like this then?” he breathed, settling his weight onto Thor's lap. The Asguardian cocked an eyebrow, pulling Stephen down onto him and rolling him over in one fluid motion. He slid out of and back into the man, watching him with a leering gaze as he loomed over him, Stephen's body arching with a suppressed moan. 

“This is a pleasant view as well,” the god spoke lowly, keeping a steady rhythm in the sorcerer, a lecherous grin creeping over his lips as Stephen writhed under him. The doctor's hands gripped the back of the other's arms, a shuddering moan finally spilling from him, firmness pressed between the two. Thor slid down to his forearms, hands burying under the other's shoulders, Strange's hands finding his back. Thor's hips cantered with a bit more force, mouth sealed over Stephen's neck, another resisted sound breaking through heavy breaths. 

Stephen arched against him again with a shameless “Oh, god”, fingers pulling the blonde closer. 

Thor chuckled softly, amused and surprisingly gentle. 

“It's too much.”

“I can stop if you'd like.” Thor punctuated his statement with a particularly deep thrust. 

“Please, god, no,” he begged, a desperation in his voice he hadn't heard in himself since he first came to Kamar-Taj. What /did/ he do to him? There was another chuckle against his jaw, Thor's hands sliding from his shoulders, sitting back and running his hands down Stephen's body. His hands stopped at the man's hips and lifted them as the god settled back. He held the doctor steady as he thrust into him, scarred fingers bunching up the sheets under them. 

A long stretch of time passed between them, but time seemed non-existant in their experience. The world was nothing but eachother's heat, breath, and heartbeat, startled by incidental sounds from the sorcerer. Thor reached for one of Strange's hands, pulling him up and against him. Stephen's arms fell over the Asguardian's shoulders, holding himself close to the other. “You're very strong,” Strange almost whispered.

“Yes, I am aware.” His hands trailed down to Stephen's ass, gripping the doctor as he continued his pace in him. He smiled at the thought of him undoing the great Doctor Strange; it was strangely rewarding. This whole experience with the human was an interesting one. Stephen moaned lewdly against his neck and Thor felt his cock pulse; a very interesting experience indeed. He was trying to remember the last time he was this in lust, but it had been quite some time for himself. Romance and love were so much work, but that's all he had, and it was rewarding, but this was so simple, and this spell-caster was so in need—as was he. But patience was it's own reward, and he needed the exercise as much as his sorcerer. A keening noise broke his focus, the man in his grip trembling more, face buried in Thor's neck. He knew he was getting close, and fought with himself for a moment on how to proceed. He should have been paying closer attention—to stop now would just be torture. He found the doctor's mouth, ensnaring him in a deep kiss, gradually slowing his pace, but the motions were not lost on Strange. His hands closed around each of Thor's shoulders, combating him with eager rolls of his hips. The god's hands held Strange at bay, a pulse of gold light pushing Thor onto his back, but sending Stephen back further and almost into the headboard. 

He winced, furrowing his brow at the ceiling. “Should have thought that one through, too.” He jumped as Thor was on him. 

“Is that how you want it?” His voice was stern, but not angry, but it still made Stephen tense and before he knew it he was on his stomach, firm hands on his hips pulling him up and back. A hard thigh pushed his apart, newly slicked cock threatening against him before he slid deep into him. A broken cry was muted against the bedding. As he pushed himself up, heavy hands pushed him back down and he could feel Thor over him, hands wrapped around Stephen's ribs as the god drove into him. 

“Easy!” Stephen almost whimpered, the pressure on his almost healed wounds still panging. Each thrust forced a perverse sound from the man, restraint fading in the Asguardian. The bed shook with each impact, Stephen hands tangled in the bedding that he whined against. It would have been humiliating if he could realize how it looked, but all he could think of was the god-like alien about to break his bed and just feel that imminent tightness in his groin and body. And it was so good. 

There was a distinct crack beneath them, Thor hesitating for a moment before his other knee settled on the bed, hands sliding up Strange's back and to his wrists as his body pressed to the man's. The god braced against his elbows, pace finding him again, hand traveling across Stephen's shoulder and up the underside of his neck, bowing him back slightly by the jaw. The doctor's breath came heavy through gritted teeth, keening noises bleeding through. “Is this what you want?” Thor spoke lowly against Stephen's ear. “A victim to unbridled lust pounding through your blood like wild horses?” His hand slid back down to Stephen's throat, feeling his pulse throb against his palm. 

Stephen dropped his head slightly, struggling to speak. “If it means we can do this again, then absolutely yes.” His trembling hands found Thor's arm, tightening against him as a guttural moan flooded over him again, brow furrowed tight. The blonde felt his cock throb again at that, curious how this particular human could instill such a deep sense of desire in him.

Thor's forehead fell to Stephen's shoulder, a grin creeping over him. He wanted to know Stephen's limit, and he knew this wasn't it, but it would have to be for this moment together. He rolled with Stephen to his back, the doctor's legs sliding to either side of the god's, hands following Thor's as he felt his way down Strange's body. The sorcerer reached for his aching cock, apprehended as Thor folded his arms around Strange, pinning his arms to his body. Stephen sharply curved up into his binds as the god thrust hastily into him, holding the doctor tight against himself. Strange's head fell back over Thor's shoulder in a shuddering gasp, body trembling as the Asguardian throttled into him with relentless abandon. Strange's fingers clawed at the solid muscle underneath him, breath harsh enough to sting his throat as the pull in his body plateaued. “Please...” he begged just loud enough for Thor to hear between ragged breaths. 

Thor turned his head, lips resting against Strange's ear. “Relax,” he whispered delicately enough to seem like they weren't currently in a frenzy of animalistic impulse. And Stephen was indignant for a fraction of a second, but conceded, taking in a deep breath and releasing it, body settling flush against the other's. He opened his eyes as he felt the distant sensation or orgasm quell and start to spill into his nerves and time seemed to slow around him. He could feel each breath pull his chest up, and every thrust light up his nervous system. His eyes closed, fingers digging into Thor's hips, body arching with a heated, “Oh, god, Thor.” Another solid thrust and he felt himself leave his body momentarily, colliding back into it as he came in splashes across his body, breath heavy with startled punctuations. The god's movements came slower, but persistent as he felt the doctor melt back into him, hands traversing his body. Thor shushed him softly, fingers running through the man's damp hair and back down his frame. Stephen watched his breath condense in the cold air before closing his eyes again. 

Thor's hips were still, lips planting soft kisses along the doctor's shoulder and neck. He slid out of the man, Stephen flinching just slightly before Thor slowly maneuvered him on to the bed. The god pushed at his hardness, wincing as he reminded himself of his patience. He'd have next time and his human won't be so pent up; maybe he would. He let out a sigh, and smiled to himself, pushing the bedding down from under the two, pulling it back up over them. Stephen half-glanced over his shoulder, surprised and suddenly uneasy, but the feeling was fleeting as Thor settled against him. He couldn't contain a smile and hid a small laugh in his pillow. The god pulled him closer, letting out a deep breath against the back of his neck. 

Stephen turned back to the dim glow of the room. He looked down at his hands as they lay still and closed his eyes.


	7. Provocation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and I had some words. Well, it had words after I had words, but it was a struggle to be sure. My apologies if it's choppy or odd. It will probably be amended more in the future. Enjoy for the meantime. Happy Saturnalia.

Stephen woke slowly. He felt the distant ebb of sleep pulling him back in, but the hand hot against his side pulled him back to alertness. He felt the warmth pooled between the two of them and opened his eyes slowly; it was morning. He winced at the sunlight that spilled through the Sanctum window onto the bed. He always woke up before dawn, so he never was graced with the beauty of the early morning light into the room. He rolled towards Thor, bumping into him within inches, the heavy hand sliding over Stephen's chest and holding him against his own body. “This is strange.”

“Yes, it is,” the blonde quipped lethargically, giving the man a indicative squeeze. 

“No. I mean, it's unusual.” His hand found the god's, running up his arm. 

Thor gave what hinted at a tired sigh, rolling his body up and splaying out on the bed, other arm wrapped under Stephen's neck and draped over his chest, drawing the man against him again. “Why is that?”

Strange's head turned, impeded by the other's chest. He was trying to look incredulous and hoped Thor felt it. “Nevermind.” It was certainly odd, but nice to wake up to someone. It had been long enough and so much had happened that he felt that he almost forgot how delightful it was. Though he realized he had fallen asleep without cleaning himself off, affirming the memory with an idle hand running over his abdomen. He made a face, but decided to wait; when was the next chance he'd have this opportunity. 

“Did you sleep well?” came the quiet rumble under his head. 

“Yes. Better than I have in a long time,” Strange partially slurred. “You?” He felt like that might have been a stupid question, but it was too late now. “Do you sleep?”

“I slept well, and I sleep when it is appropriate.” He ran his hand back and forth on the sorcerer's chest. Stephen 'hm'd' in response. His mind started running over the night before, a flush running up him. He smiled as his thoughts flitted over the term 'la petite mort'; coined by sorcerer no doubt. The realization that Thor hadn't come settled on him, not knowing how to approach the subject; dry humor seemed appropriate. 

“That's some stamina you have,” he offered, the smile evident in his tone.

“You have no idea,” Thor responded lowly without missing a beat. He hadn't even opened an eye, waiting for the weight of the statement to settle on Stephen; he hoped the spell-caster would take the inference.

Strange felt the throb in his groin at the anticipation.“I have a feeling I will.” Thor chuckled in response. The human's apprehension was always endearing, knowing his body would always betray his constitution, and that was one of Thor's favorite facets of this thing they shared. 

“Well, I'm going to clean up,” Stephen sighed, sitting up against the resistance of Thor's arm, which just palmed down his back. The god gave him a slow pat, smiling as Strange looked back over his shoulder. The Asguardian cracked an eye, and Stephen wasn't sure why he was so amused, but it was contagious. He settled his gaze in front of him again with a smile. He shuffled off of the bed, stretching with a hiss and a groan; he hurt in places he had long since put any strain on—mostly his legs. He ran his hands over his face, looking back to the other who was pretending not to watch him, a coy smirk belying his seemingly inattentive expression. Stephen smirked with a huff, “Would you like to join me?”

Thor's smirk grew in to a sly grin, eyes settling on the sorcerer. 

 

Thor's hands were slick up and down Strange's body, the frictionlessness was such a sensual sensation, and Stephen attributed that to the likening of intercourse, though, he wasn't particularly fond of sex in the shower for a myriad of reasons—foreplay however. His back pressed into the piercing cold tile, flinching away from it momentarily. Thor's mouth was over his neck, hands sliding down to Stephen's ass, solid cock slick against the doctor's. “Mnn... I have a policy against shower sex.”

“Is it 'have it as often and copiously as possible'?” the god growled against him, grinding against him until Strange was flush against the wall. 

He tried to stifle a moan, nails dragging over the grout of the tile. “No. It's 'don't do it at all because bathrooms already have a high incident of head trauma'.” A startled noise left him as Thor lifted him up, settling his hips under him, thick length threatening against him. 

“I will not let you fall.” Thor's gaze scoured Stephen's features for genuine flickers of doubt. The apprehension was there, but the fever spilled through. 

“I'm sure, but you also forget that little talk we had about anatomy.” The sorcerer's tone was level, and he tried to not to be patronizing, but he somehow couldn't help it. Thor's expression flattened, fingertips guiding himself into the doctor. Stephen tensed at the sensation and he wasn't sure the cause; he attributed it to reflex. He was expecting a nauseating pain, but felt none. He let out a hard breath as his body relaxed more, a nervous laugh and hot blush following. A quavering moan overtook him as Thor slid further into him, head resting back against the wall. The blonde's teeth laid bare over the spell-caster's neck, biting down gently as he withdrew and slid back into the willing body in his grasp. 

“This must be some kind of Asguardian mind control,” Stephen thought aloud, hands slowly peeling themselves from the wall as if they were holding him up, arms folding around Thor's shoulders. 

“Something like that. Is it working?” The god responded softly, adjusting his grip on the doctor's ass. 

“Oh yes,” Stephen breathed. The underside of his cock ran up and down the ridges of Thor's abdomen with every push and pull, causing him to shudder, and he no longer had to fight the effects of the warm water running down his body. His head fell forward and he realized this may turn into an embarrassingly quick fuck, trying to adjust himself to prolong the inevitable, but it only furthered his approach to climax. He struggled for purchase against Thor's back as his pace sped up, a keening moan spilling over his lips just before the blonde's mouth pressed to his. This had to be some kind of other worldly magic, he thought, brow furrowing as it became increasingly difficult to breathe. He couldn't recall any kind of sensation like this with his earthly lovers, and now he was worried he would become spoiled to human touch.

Thor's mind raced with each thrust; he normally had much more control over his impulses, but he could feel the power and balance of the multiverse ebb and flow through this man, a cataclysm and serenity that they each shared across their pairing and it felt so wonderfully intoxicating; this human with so much force and burden could be his alone for these moments, tender or chaotic—a reflection of their existence and purpose. And he would seize any opportunity he had to be closer to him, to make him shudder and pant and appreciate the beauty and wonder of his form.

Stephen broke away from their fervored kiss with moan laden breaths, body involuntarily tightening. Thor bit at his collarbone as the sorcerer's nails raked at his back. “I...” was the only coherent word that came, and something resembling Sanskrit. Strange's forehead rest against the Asguardian, pitch sharpening as the thrusts came harder. A guttural moan rose from the spell-caster, smothered by Thor's mouth, as Stephen came hard against the other. His hands threaded up into the golden hair as his head tilted back against the tile, holding the god against him as he slowly descended from the endorphin peak. He could feel the quiver in his chest and his legs, the god still against him—in repose. His breathing calmed and fingers played idly in the damp strands, the water hitting his skin felt tepid now. “I'm worried I'm going to gain a reputation as an inattentive lover.”

Thor chuckled against him, slowly sliding the man down to his feet. “Inattentive you are not.”

“I meant towards your,” he rest Thor's hardness in his hand, looking down and back up, “needs.” 

“I am very satisfied with our encounters. It is not always about reaching the end, but the journey there.”

Stephen gave a heavy sigh, “Fine. What I really mean is I don't want you to think I'm selfish and not interested in this being a mutually beneficial … whatever this is.”

The god cocked an eyebrow at him, trying to hide a smugness he felt creeping up. “Ah, yes. Is not honesty simpler?” It was a nice sentiment to know Strange did care, but he was still so consumed with his mortal affect and earthly customs of intimacy. The insistence was lost on Thor, but he realized he could at least rile the man up a bit, if nothing else for the moment. He turned into the water, running his hands through his hair before working over his stomach. Stephen felt indigence rise in him, but took in a slow breath, looking down, the feeling subsiding. He wasn't in the hospital anymore, and he hadn't been for years; he now had to suffer the 'privilege' of knowledge. Thor's hand cupped the side of his face, lifting his gaze gently. “Our next encounter, I will fill you with my seed since you insist on acting like a mare in spring,” the god taunted if not solely for the purpose of seeing the man's reaction, and Stephen felt blood shoot up into his face, annoyed that the Asguardian could so easily vex him. “But you'll have to endure for some time.”

“Well, I made it through neurosurgical residency,” his eyes laid steady on Thor's, “I think I'll be able to handle it,” he almost sneered, hubris veiling his trepidation. 

The god just gave a haughty grin and a small laugh. “I look forward to it.”


	8. Temporization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Too long. I love my support, though, so thank you. If you're just here for the rowdy roughness, you'll have to catch it in the next chapter. 'Dirty Mind' by Boy Epic really got me in to this chapter, so give it a listen if you like. Enjoy!

Doctor Strange wondered if there was a room in the Avenger's Tower that didn't look like its own suite—Stark Tower? How many guests was he keeping at a time? All of the Avengers? Himself as well? His eyebrows raised as he contemplated the amount of people he could keep here—maybe from earlier party days. The room was a cold, steel blue. It carried its own reflective light around, thought no lights were on. The surfaces were hard and flat, no smooth edges—it was a far cry from the warm and round feeling of the Sanctum to which he had become accustomed. It reminded him of his life years ago—his bay windowed flat—and it made him realize how distant it made him feel; it was like its own embodiment of the astral plane compared to the grounded sensation he felt in any of the Sanctum rooms—all of the Sanctum really. 

A hand roved over the small of his back under the cloak, the heat of the other's presence very obvious in the room; he wondered what an Asguardian's average temperature was. “Are you alright?”

Strange swallowed, looking out a window and down, designing his answer. “Yes. It's just been a strange journey. There's a lot to think about—I'm worried about the fate of the world.”

“I think we all are in our own way.”

“Yes, but you have your own to return to—I live here.”

Thor barely laughed, “Yes, I suppose that's true.” The blonde squared up with the sorcerer, hand settled in the center of his back. “I should take you there.”

“You may end up having to depending on how these events transpire.” Stephen could feel the fear swell in his chest, a chill running over him.

A gentle hand cupped his jaw, running up into his hair. “We'll be fine. You're worrying too much again,” Thor soothed, leaning in to a kiss before Stephen could respond.

Strange pushed him back slightly. “Why do I feel like you're patronizing me?”

“Shall I victimize you instead?” He pulled the man flush against his body. 

“'Victimize'? I'm not sure you would even know how,” Strange replied with a slight smile in his voice.

“You overestimate my virtue” Thor stated with a very slight growl. Stephen thought about that; did he? And he realized he still knew very little about this god-like alien that he decided to lay with. The Asguardian's mouth found Stephen's neck with a light bite. “Victimization then?”

“Show me what you've got,” Strange smirked, Thor mirroring him before he grabbed the sorcerer's lapels, dragging him through the room to the nearby desk. Stephen offered minor protest, but his curiosity usually overwhelmed his sense. Thor released him, rolling Stephen's shoulder over and smacking him into the cold glass of the desk surface. The man let out a small groan, breath leaving him as Mjolnir dropped firmly between Strange's shoulder blades. He shoved the cloak up as it floated apprehensively around the man, eyeing it before leering down at the spell-caster before him. An armored leg pressed between the two, sliding one foot over with relative ease. He reached under the tunic, squeezing and spreading the ass beneath his hands, veiled only slightly by the woven cotton. A restrained hand slid around Stephen's hip and down, giving a firm grab to his constricted and flushed cock. 

“That didn't take much,” Thor teased, giving the doctor a solid stroke through the cloth, earning a strained noise. The weight on his body was trying; maybe it was psychosomatic, but he certainly felt it much more difficult to breathe. 

“You know, 'breaking something in' is a figurative term, right?” Stephen flashed an uneasy smile with labored breath.

“I have not even begun,” Thor ginned to himself, anticipation and excitement overcoming him for a brief moment. Every encounter with the sorcerer was a new and exhilarating one and he was grateful the man could so easily be suede—particularly after battle; the god could still feel the energy and endorphins pulsing through him and this was certainly his favorite outlet for that and one he hadn't had the benefit of in ages. His hand slid back around, up over his lower back, and back down, fingers digging into the seam before tearing the thin fabric open to reveal imperial blue briefs. He 'hum'ed to himself as his hands slid over the smooth fabric and soft skin, muscle tense, the line of the briefs dramatic against the pale flesh. Thor let out a patient sigh, eyeing a nearby drawer and sliding it open—empty. He checked another and huffed, walking over to a bedside table, the second drawer providing him with a small, plastic bottle of what looked enough like lube. He remembered leaving his on the floor in the Sanctum, and shook his head briefly, turning and truly taking in his prey. 

Strange struggled slightly under the weight of the hammer, deerskin gloves pressed to the glass, feet ground into the floor by the ball of each, cloak floating as if it were suspended in water, and that taunting glimmer of blue beckoning him. He could hear his breath, quicker than usual, but only slightly, and he could feel the desire radiating off of him. Somehow it always seemed to work best for them both. He walked over to him slowly, the sound of his armor drawing near causing Stephen to visually tighten and still, and it brought a wicked grin to his lips. He could do so many things to him—maybe another time. He palmed his ass again, burrowing under the briefs and sliding the edge to one side, thumb spreading the flesh under his hand. The other opened the bottle and poured a long stream down the cleft. He set the bottle down in Stephen's line of sight, leaning back and running two fingers through the trail of slick, middle pressing into the tight ring. He saw the sorcerer's skin tighten and heard his breath pause momentarily. “You are rather quiet this evening.”

“Perhaps you should concern yourself with remedying that,” Stephen quipped, stifling a groan at a second finger pressing into him. He was beginning to realize why this is going to be a problem if that was all Thor had with him. His fingers pressed deeper, earning a throaty gasp, a shudder running up Strange's spine. The god's other hand kneaded at the muscle beneath it, watching him squirm just so slightly with great pleasure. He pressed in and pulled out of him steadily, the spell-caster writhing with breathy sounds, growing hot under his layers of clothes. Another digit as he relaxed more and his lower back strung taut with a hiss.

“I am not sure how you people accomplish this without adequate lubrication.”

“It's not really a matter of viscosity,” Strange managed through a tight jaw. He was more concerned with what follows than the immediate moment; the Asguardian could do real damage. 

“I can feel that,” Thor replied contemplatively. He watched his fingers glisten as they slid out and back into the tight and slightly trembling flesh. There was a disconnect to him between the seemingly impervious warrior he saw in Strange in battle, and the delicate human under his gentle caress who was so fragile and vulnerable. What earned him this right to see him so undone and shuddering so minutely under his touch. He felt Stephen relax more into the table, a heavy breath distracting Thor, the doctor forcing himself into a calmer state. He certainly had great control. 

The god's fingers slid from him, other hand letting the briefs snap back over the bare ass. He ran his hand through his hair, a grin and brief chuckle trying to settle his nerves. There was a lot of fine balance of power in these matters, and since the scale was always weighted to the floor in Thor's favor he had to spend a great deal of thought on whether he was or wasn't swaying a situation towards his own desires. “Are you sure you would like to do this?” he asked, a quiet uneasiness in his voice. 

“You're asking now?” The man's voice was incredulous, and he was having a hard time processing this as actually occurring. 

“I do not want to hurt you. That is to say, I do not want to hurt you more than you  
would like.”

“You're kind of ruining the 'victimization' feel,” Strange breathed, trying to look over his shoulder. 

“I'm serious.”

Stephen let out a tired sigh, and paused for a moment, organizing his thoughts. “Yes, Prince of Asguard, please, spoil my flesh with your unbridled desires,” he droned, and he was sure there was an eyeroll somewhere in there. He had thought his consent had been explicit—maybe it was something else.

“No.” Thor lifted Mjolnir from him, walking further into the room, grabbing a towel from the small bar and idly wiping the lube from his hand. Stephen pushed himself up, leaning on the desk where he was, fingers drumming once as he stared at his reflection. His jaw was tight, cock aching, and heart pounding in a flurry of emotions. His nose wrinkled, tongue clucking before he took in a breath and sighed it out. He straightened and floated over to the blonde, stepping down to the floor as Thor turned, his surprise only evident in in the slight tightening of his hand around the towel. 

“Look. Thor...Odinson, Prince of Asguard,” Strange spoke firmly, but gently, and he had Thor's attention. “I am desperately—embarrassingly—attracted to you, and, sometimes regrettably, aroused by your power, but don't think you hold any over me.” 

“I am concerned you do not understand your own limits.”

“I know better than anyone,” he replied with a dark remorse that chilled his voice, as he lifted his hands, palms up, trembling. He stared down at them with a vacant look, Thor taking them into his and bringing them up to his lips. 

“This is how we ended up bedding the first time,” he smiled. 

“Can it be how we end up on a desk?” Strange's voice had a slight turn to hope in it. 

And Thor laughed. “The bar is a better height.”

“Bar it is.” Strange walked around to the other side of it, running his hands over the lower section of round-edged glass. He looked up to the god as he retrieved the bottle from the table. “By the way, this is my express verbal consent to thoroughly ravage me, and if you need to reference it later, I can turn time back so that you may see it again, because, you know, I can do that.” His tone made no effort to hide his pride and sarcasm and Thor's eyes met his from under his brow, and he made equally little effort to hide an amused, but wicked grin. The doctor's hubris was certainly entertaining, and he never sounded more like himself. And the god certainly took satisfaction in turning that sharp-tongued, arrogant sorcerer into a quivering, slick, and sobbing mess, just as he would this time.


	9. Concupiscence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the wait; I was trying to write more for this chapter, but I'll just split it up. Some cameos in there. Enjoy.

Thor rounded the corner of the bar, trapping Stephen in the several feet to the wall. The doctor felt his heart flutter, anticipation flooding his chest, a coy smile breaking through. The god flashed a grin, patting the counter slowly—expectantly. Strange raised an eyebrow, floating up and navigating himself around the other. He lowered until he was sitting on the counter, legs parted around Thor, and the sharp cold of the glass leeching into his skin. Thor's arms wound around the man's lower waist, pulling him slightly over the counter edge before raising a hand to his chest, leaning him back against the serving level of the bar. Strange's arms folded up onto the upper glass as he reclined with an amused look. “You look very calm for someone who is about to be extraordinarily uncomfortable,” Thor mused, hand palmed up and back down the sorcerer's hardening cock as it swelled under the fabric.

“Calm seems like the most prudent reaction,” Strange grinned, leering and waiting, watching with a hot flush as the Asguardian's hands roamed over him. Thor gave a particularly firm push, Stephen's lips parting slightly, but enough to cause the blonde to smirk. On another stroke up, the god's thumb caught the edge of the briefs pressed to the counter, pulling them to the side again. His other hand cupped the spell-caster's groin, fingers prodding against the still slick cleft of Strange's ass, and Thor felt his own firmness throb. Stephen watched his ministrations carefully, breath shallow, only looking up when he felt the other's gaze on him. 

Thor reached for his hammer, dematerializing only the tight blue briefs in his grasp. “That will make things easier,” he smiled before tearing Strange's pants further up the seam until the man's full erection was only barely restrained. Stephen just swallowed and took in a deep breath. “No final words?” Thor goaded, cod armor hitting the ground, cock thick and heavy, revealed as the loincloth and leather dissolved. 

“I really like your armor,” Stephen stated with just a hint of tremor in his voice. It was more of a well-toned blurt more than an attempt at persuasion, and he very genuinely meant it. His eyes wandered over the god, lingering too long far down before he met his gaze again. 

“Flattery will not save you,” the Asguardian smirked, setting Mjolnir next to the man, pouring a generous amount of lube into his hand. He stroked himself slowly, watching the anxiety grow in his partner, and part of him enjoyed this part more than anything at times—though watching the doctor orgasm was nothing short of pure beauty for him lately. His hand slid under one of the sorcerer's knees, pushing his leg back as his lined himself up with him. Thor felt the doctor relax more as he let out another deep breath, and at that he pressed into him, muscular twitches radiating up the man's body, ending in a low hiss. The god pressed in further, a solid hand planting against his chest, and he stopped, letting Stephen ground himself again. The doctor's heart was in his throat, splitting, needle-like pain shooting up his spine, but he just needed patience. His chin was to his chest as he breathed, eyes pinched shut. His palm slid down the armor slowly, fingertips dragging and Thor pushed slower, a tightness stringing the man's body up again. He went as far as Stephen's body would allow in the moment, leaning in and pushing his head back up with a forceful kiss. The motion didn't register with the sorcerer at first, and it wasn't until the god's tongue was in his mouth that he responded, a muffled whine chasing a heavy breath out of his nose. 

Thor's other hand splayed across the hip beneath him, and the regret of not having his own slick settled on him, the urge to fuck the doctor into a pleading wreck was almost overwhelming—for another day, he supposed. He lingered on the thought and his lips curled at the corners, the thought of the man moments ago so insistent he would be fine and now teetering on the edge of breaking was an amusing follow up to his previous inclinations. He continued with small thrusts, inching further into the spell-caster, who moaned suddenly against his mouth, a shudder running up the man's body. Thor guided a solid stroke into the doctor, another indecent sound chasing it and he could feel the heat from Strange's cheekbones. Stephen melted into the fire that shot up his body from the intrusion, epinephrine waning his pain, oxytocin and seratonin flooding his synapses, and his hips rolling against the other, urging another thrust, to which Thor complied. Strange pulled back with an urgent breath, head lulling back, Thor taking advantage of the exposed skin. With another low moan Stephen found Thor's hand over his mouth, the blonde speaking before the doctor could reprimand him. “If you want this to stay a secret then you may want to enjoy yourself with more discretion.” He gave another solid thrust and got another, softer moan against his hand, smirking to himself. “Though, I enjoy the thought of someone finding out what I can do to you.”

Stephen reached up slowly and pulled the god's arm down, freeing his mouth. “You mean you don't do this to all the new recruits?” he breathed with a half-formed laugh. 

“Even if I did, I couldn't imagine them enjoying it as exceptionally as you,” the Asguardian replied softly against his neck. His pace was steady now, but slow, the push into the hot tightness of his human and the lascivious sounds he made weakening his control. Strange's hand trailed up Thor's shoulder and neck, fingers threading into his hair as the blonde marked his neck. Thor's middle and ring finger dipped between Stephen's parted lips, tongue unambitiously idling with the digits as they stifled another lewd noise. 

And in a quick moment Stephen's body was rigid as the door handle clicked, starting to open. The sound of Roger's voice carried into the room as he spoke to someone else, and Strange was desperately trying to push a seemingly unaffected god from himself. Thor just chuckled against his collarbone and the doctor paused, taking in a breath and gesturing over the Asguardian's shoulders before the area around them turned to glass fractals. 

Thor looked up, watching the kaleidoscopic turn of the immediate area, eyes falling on Roger's who was now walking across the room. Stephen panted, turning to spot Rogers before turning back to Thor. “He can't see us—we're in the mirror dimension,” Strange offered, heart-rate falling.

“That is a pity,” Thor responded, a slow thrust following. “I am sure he would enjoy seeing you as you are as much as I do.” 

Strange fought a shudder, annoyance surfacing. “Yes, you were not helpful to prevent that.”

“You would try to tell me the thought has not occurred to you?”

“I don't think the thought has occurred to him as even a remote possibility.”

“You have thought about it then,” Thor grinned, enjoying the perturbation growing in his partner.

“Is this a fuck or an interrogation?” His irritation expressed itself in his bluntness, but it was muted by the even and agonizing pace at which Thor move in him.

“This is the only time I see you embrace honesty,” the god purred sweetly as he leaned in to steal a kiss. That concept rolled around Strange's mind for a moment, and the possibility that Thor was right weighed on him. And maybe that's why he let him in—he could see straight through him. He never gave the god glimpses of vulnerability—to Thor it were as obvious as his cloak. “I assume he cannot hear us as well?” Thor queried quietly against Stephen's jaw, eyes darting to Rogers as he stared out the window with arms crossed. 

“Yes. Like we aren't even here,” he turned to watch the man, anxiety still tight in his chest. Thor leaned back, hands sliding down the backs of Stephen's thighs until his arms settled under them, fingers burying under the robes until they curled around the man's waist. 

Strange turned when he felt himself slide over the edge more, and was greeted with Thor closing the space between them, a dark-toned whisper of the word 'good' ghosting over his lips before the grip on his middle tightened and a deep cry ripped from his chest as the god pounded into the body in his grasp. Each bounce against the god's lap was punctuated by a fervent and almost pleading noise, gloved hands clawing for purchase against the breastplate. “Oh, my god,” Stephen rasped, choking on a moan before he was smothered again with a hot mouth. And Thor loved that desperate and demanding taste of this man. He loved how he begged in his own way and how he trembled and how he lusted. And how he could make this human think of nothing but him in that moment. Their heat and sensuality blended into a marvelous cocktail of need and understanding and satisfaction. 

Stephen pulled away from him with a broken cry, fingers pulling at the edges of the god's armor, “Oh...Odinson, I...” he spoke between heavy breaths, body pulling tighter. Thor grinned and grabbed the edge of the counter, pace slowing dramatically, leaning in as Stephen pulled at his armor harder, brow melting into desperation. “No...no, please,” he panted, strained.

“You are spoiled,” Thor smiled simply, watching the doctor's importune eyes slowly open. 

“I'm not spoiled, I just have good taste,” he offered with a strained half-smirk. And Thor laughed, sliding out of him and Stephen gave a breathless gasp, tears welling. Strange almost shoved the other back, petulant and frustrated. He took in a deep breath and almost huffed. “What? Do you want me to beg?”

A broad grin cross the god's expression. “While that would be very entertaining, it will have to be another time.” He stepped back and turned Stephen slightly, grabbing him in a handful of cloak and robes between his shoulder blades. He pulled him from the counter and the doctor stumbled, groaning at the now evident soreness he was going to experience later. He looked up just too late as Thor shoved him through the rippling barrier, trying to force himself back, Rogers evidently noticing the sudden presence. He slid his fingers into his slingring, opening a portal underneath both of them. 

They dropped into it as Rogers turned. “Hey, wait!” he called after the flash of red as the portal hissed closed in a burst of particles, Stephen and Thor crashing into the Sanctum bed with a loud crack, mattress dropping to the floor. 

Strange winced and watched the particles dissipate. “You know, sometimes I think it's less work saving the world from all-consuming, inter-dimensional forces.” He let out a breath as he hesitated in finishing that sentence with 'like you'. While Thor fit the latter criteria, the only threat he posed was to Strange's sanity. Thor chuckled and rolled up and over Stephen, smiling down at him. Strange tugged a glove off with his teeth and reached for Thor's still, impressively, solid cock, giving him a slightly trembling stroke, and the god's breath faltered. Strange's eyes widened slightly as they locked on to Thor's, who was hiding an almost sheepish tentativeness. But it was too late, and Stephen was far too keen. “You... oh-ho, you,” he grinned, if only to try to veil the overwhelming disbelief and indignance in his tone. “You're not disciplining me, you were close.” He closed his eyes slowly, a grin finding him that he couldn't hide.

A guilty smile grew on Thor's lips as he stared down at Stephen. “You have seen through me, though I do not think I can be faulted,” he said with an amused huff. “Spending so many times with you has exhausted my longevity, and … there is something to be said for the way you look and sound when you are particularly enamored with my company.”

\------

Rogers closed the door, walking back down the hall, the confusion evident on his expression as tried to decipher what happened.

“Did you find him?” Tony prompted, meeting Rogers from across the room. 

“I think I found both of them,” Steve responded, brow still furrowed. 

“Both of them who?”

“Strange and Thor.”

“How do you 'think' you find either of those two?”

“I went to check one of the rooms and they weren't there one moment, suddenly appeared, I think, and were gone in a flash through the floor. They looked like they might have been fighting.”

“Mm, yes...red capes, inter-dimensional travel, obvious really,” Tony mused, trying to fight a smirk. 

“Shouldn't we, I don't know, try to see where they went? If they are fighting that could end in some catastrophic results.” Rogers rubbed the back of his neck, thinking back to when the three of them fought in the woods. 

“I don't think you should worry about it,” Tony smiled, patting Steve's shoulder as he walked past him.

Steve turned to face him, annoyed at his flippancy. “You know,” he laughed, “I still feel like I'm still the only one who takes these things seriously.”

“You are,” Tony turned in his step, pacing backwards. “because they're not fighting.” He gave Steve a wink and turned just before he gained the satisfaction of watching Steve's face blanch into a new level of confusion and concern.


	10. Vehemence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A record delay. School has obviously started, and so has rugby, so I hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy and thank you to my loyal readers. I /am/ working on the Straecilius one; I promise.

Stephen turned under the other, reaching for the bottle on the bedside table, and he could hear the growl above him, cloak shoved aside and a possessive hand grabbing his ass. He began to turn back over, hand pressed firmly between his shoulders. “No, I much enjoy this view.”

“Well, you don't get to have a say,” he scolded as he struggled against him, cloak wrapping around the god's arm. Thor leaned back and wound his arm around the fabric, grabbing it and planting it hard between the man's shoulder blades, earning himself a huff. 

Thor pressed against the doctor and leaned down close to his ear. “Is this not what you asked for?” The gravelly roll to the god's threatening voice made Stephen's cock flush solid again, his heart suddenly pounding and the comforter around his face almost suffocating. The vial slid from his hand before he could react. He scrambled for grip on the bed as he was pulled back by a fistful of his clothes again, up to his knees. “I recall you enjoying this position very much in our coupling before. Has that changed?” He asked lowly, tauntingly. It was almost rhetorical. Stephen just shook his head, staring at the headboard as he tried to gather his thoughts. There was a smug, half-laugh behind him before he was facedown in the bed again. And before he could breathe, Thor was in him, a hard gasp filling his lungs, a sultry moan emptying them again as the sensation hit him, a distinct fullness and bolt of pleasure surged out to his extremities, and he felt lightheaded for a moment. A hard thigh pushed his further apart before the god pistoned in an out of him, the smack of his hips colliding against the tense curve of Stephen's ass only muffled slightly by the fabric that barely shielded him, and Thor's grin widened, free hand gathering the sorcerer's hands just above his head. 

Stephen was almost motionless beneath him besides the force the Asguardian crashed into him, but he was sealed in his grasp, panting helplessly against the flow of fabric, but otherwise silent. His mind raced to try and catch the tail end of thought, but he felt as if he was drifting through dimensions, but each one only held higher heights of pleasure he'd not yet encountered. He almost yelped when he was strung back in Thor's grasp by each of his wrists, body bowing backwards to utter perfection for both of them. A low and trembling moan fell from him as his head hung, the only free moving part of him. He could feel the sweat bead and roll down his brow to his nose tip, a sole point of concentration and clarity. 

Thor watched the cloak roll lifeless over Strange's back, silhouetting his slighter frame and outlining the man's flushed skin, beaten red by his own carnal impulses, and a resonating moan fell from him, sending a shudder through Stephen—his new point of focus. He lowered the doctor, running a hand down his back as he paused before rolling him over and pulling the man's hips back up to meet his own, resuming his fervored pace. His thumbs pressed into the warm flesh just under the parted, blue fabric of the doctor's robe, eyes wandering up Strange's body to his flushed neck and cheeks, lips so delightfully rose colored and parted, eyes pinched shut by his furrowed and sheened brow, otherwise tousled hair intermittently clinging. Another moan pulled his chest up, fingers twisting into the comforter and the god closed his eyes, staying power nearing its limits. 

Thor felt the weight under him change, and Stephen was almost floating, locked in Thor's embrace, cloak billowed up around him. The Asguardian's eyes opened slowly under his creased brow, caught by the sorcerer's half-lidded and almost glowing gaze. Strange's bare fingertips brushed over and around Thor's neck, hand settling against it as he pulled himself closer. Thor took in a breath just before Stephen's lips pressed to his, a strong and resonant moan meeting Stephen's as a bolt of lightning outside illuminated the room, the roll of thunder overhead causing the doctor to shudder as he came, the pulsing inside him so perversely satisfying. Strange tiled his head back with a gasping breath, Thor giving a final and long thrust into him as his teeth raked over the spell-caster's throat, breath ragged. 

Stephen's eyes fell closed, the patter of rain against the window mingling with the slowing breaths, and he couldn't help but smile. An arm slid around his waist, the blonde leaning forward, lowering them both to the bed, and while neither was sure who started it, a contagious chuckle moved between them as well as several light kisses. “Does that happen often?” Stephen offered, eyes indicating the rain rolling down the glass.

“No, it is infrequent,” he smiled, laying a kiss on the other's neck, fingers stroking through the doctor's hair.

“Is that good or bad?” Stephen's hands idled down the edge of Thor's cape and back up, surprised at it's softness. 

“It's very good,” he almost purred, kiss landing just under the man's ear. 

Stephen gave a small laugh again, but the sudden realization that his behavior was neurochemically much stronger this time sobered him to a degree. 

“What's wrong?” Thor's voice was gentle—concerned.

“Hm? Nothing?” Strange's voice was bright, belying his own concern. 

“You are speaking to the brother of Loki, and you would still try to lie to me?” Stephen could feel the god's lips curl into a smile against his jaw. 

There was a pause as Stephen tried to phrase his words carefully, but realized that was unnecessary. “I'm worried this may be developing into something that it can't ever be.”

Thor propped himself up over the other, a confused expression worked through his brow and Strange sighed. 

“I'm worried I'm developing an emotional attachment to you.”

“Had not you before?”

“Yes, but this is different. I mean a … romantic emotional attachment,” Strange almost muttered, an air of culpability surrounding the last few words.

“I fail to understand why that is unwanted.”

Strange could feel the concept hit him as soon as it left Thor's mouth and he just watched the other for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. “I...” Stephen started and Thor cocked an eyebrow, ever patient. “I don't know how...” he swallowed, clearing his throat after, “I can't remember the last time I've felt this, or if I even have.” The frankness seemed to even surprise himself, brow furrowing as he combed through memories of previous relationships. 

Thor laughed as he lowered himself again, armor pressing to Stephen's chest as he secured a chaste kiss. “Then I am glad to share it with you.” Stephen felt like the other had entirely missed the point, but maybe it was himself that had. The god gave a slick and experimental push into the man, a tight groan the response. “I will have to work harder to keep you enamored in our passions if your mind unoccupied is going to idle on unpleasantness.” He gave another long and slow motion into Strange, feeling the way the man's breath caught in his chest, neck flushing and lips parting again to find air. 

“I... I don't know that I can,” Stephen winced, body betraying him as he felt the flood of arousal crash over him again. 

“Nonesense,” Thor responded between nips and kisses on the sorcerer's now exposed collarbone. “You're the great Doctor Strange.” Another long thrust. “I am certain you can endure a little physical exhaustion... unless you would like to concede to your overestimation of your fortitude,” a wryness in his tone that made Stephen smile.

“That...my friend... is coercion,” he breathed, arching up against him in response to particular thrust. 

“You should spend time around my brother,” the god almost scoffed, a steady and languid rhythm finding him.

“Maybe I will,” he smirked a little salaciously, gasping at a firm thrust.

“You two would probably get along quite well or drive each other mad.”

“Well, we seemed to have managed both.” 

Thor chuckled against his neck in response, rolling them over and propping Stephen up while he simultaneously yanked the robes off of his shoulders and down his arms, cloak keeping itself in place around his neck. Stephen struggled in the collection of robes, internally swearing to himself as they worked themselves tighter around his bracers. The Asguardian purred, low like a Jaguar, as he pulled the man forward by the belt just enough to get a good thrust into him. It was a good combination of aesthetic and utility for the god, something he felt was often lacking on this planet, but this served him well. His other hand palmed at the straining cock still covered by Stephen's mostly torn pants. The man rolled his hips forward, searching for more contact. Thor just grinned and finished the break up the seam, letting the pieces of fabric fall over the doctor's thighs. “Thanks, for that,” Strange sneered, hands examining the now separated legs. 

Thor just beamed at him, hands resuming their place. Stephen took in a sharp breath as the god's hand stroked up and slowly back down his aching hardness, belt guiding his body at a similar pace. Stephen's head fell back with a quiet moan, moving himself up and down to Thor's encouragement, the increasingly viscous liquid that spread across his groin and down his thighs making him smile briefly. Thor fingers unhooked themselves from the leather straps, trailing their way up the grooves of Strange's abdomen and chest, smiling to himself. While he enjoyed all of his time with Stephen, these were probably his favorite moments—these moments of serene and quietly impassioned togetherness. It was a pity to him that Stephen didn't feel like he had experienced these before, but in a moment of selfishness, it delighted Thor to offer yet another new and wonderful experience. And the doctor was so delightfully unkempt and eager and stubborn and fiery—maybe he could take him back to Asguard... just for a little bit. 

Thor felt the man sway above him, grabbing his side to keep him steady. Stephen's head lulled forward and the intoxicated look he had nearly melted the Asguardian. In a crack of lightning and the slow fade, Thor could see Stephen's eyes were half-open and glassy, blush high on his cheeks and jaw slack as he panted. His chest was tight against the strain of his arms bound just behind him, heaving gently, and cloak rolling as it kept him upright, outlining the curve of his torso. The rended fabric of his pants framing his prominent cock as the god stroked him, the glossy shine of cum smeared against his thigh vulgar in ways that made Thor's cock throb deep within the spellcaster. From the top down he was art to pornography. The blonde's hand spread more over Strange's lower back, pressing him forward. Stephen floated forward slowly, Thor's other hand meeting the other behind him as he gripped the man's ass. The sorcerer was just above the other, belt ring tapping a slow beat against the armor. Their eyes met briefly before a firm thrust caused Stephen's to pinch shut as he gasped against Thor's lips, and they both smiled, Thor giving a smug, but quiet chuckle before capturing the man's mouth with his. Stephen hummed against him, suspended just barely above the god, but melting into his touch and affection. And in that moment he understood.


	11. Contagion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's barely a chapter, but I thought a few of you might like to know that I am, in fact, still writing it. Some weird stuff happens. I really can't tell you all how much I appreciate you sticking with me--you're the reason I write a lot of the times, and it elates me to know you're enjoying the stories so much. Thank you for your comments, kudos, and reading. XO

Stephen was trembling, hunched over the god, hands braced against the cape fasteners on Thor's shoulders, and drooling. Long strands of saliva ran from his bottom lip, pooling and trailing down the silver armor. His cock pulsed, fluid profusely spilling in a similar manner on to the lower curve of armor as it rhythmically poured from him every other thrust. He tried to swallow, brow creasing as he focused on his words. “I'm sorry,” he almost slurred. “I don't know what's wrong with me.” His mouth felt cottony, and mind hazy, bouncing systematically on the god's cock and he couldn't bring himself to stop. “This has never happened to me before.” He fought to speak, forcing himself to to prove he could. 

“That... might be my fault,” Thor chimed in, hesitantly with a pull of guilt in his voice. Stephen slowly lifted his gaze to meet the blonde's, what was probably humor curling his lips. 

“The violet vial?” the doctor offered, closing his eyes again as more saliva spilled past his lips. 

“Correct.” He raised a hand, pressing two fingers between Strange's lips and letting the man's tongue play with them. “It works differently back home.” 

He felt like he could be drunk, but it felt so good—he could feel the intense fullness of Thor's cock buried in him, the gentle glide of him over his prostate, and the tension in his groin that kept precum trailing out of him. He could feel it all so precisely, but could barely follow a thought. 

Thor watched his fingers slide effortlessly in and out of Stephen's mouth, a shudder running through him at how beautiful he was, even if this was most certainly not an acceptable situation. “I think we may want to take a break.” He pulled his fingers out, cupping Strange's jaw.

“I'm fine.” 

“I am sure you think you are, but that, however, is far from the case. The potency is far too strong, and I am concerned for you.” Thor reached to hold him steady, and at least keep from tempting him further, a bright gold flash locking his wrist to the bed while Stephen's adjacent hand hovered over him, matched in its glow. Thor looked down to his wrist and back up to Stephen, concern wrinkling his expression. “You are not thinking clearly—I do not know to what end you think this will persist.” 

He ground himself against the god, other hand ensnaring Thor's with the same spell, pinning him in place. “Don't sulk. It's not like you ever had control.”

“Stephen... you are not yourself,” Thor warned, his voice heavy with uncertainty—the situation was escalating much faster than he expected, and not in the direction he expected either.

“I'm more like myself than I've ever been. You're just afraid. Afraid of my power. Afrai--” and as he spoke he heard the very faint glimmer of a too familiar voice, visions of the dark dimension seeping into his thoughts, and it sobered him just enough. “Oh god...” The binds faded as he sat back, crawling off the bed and stumbling as he fought to stand, hand pressed to his temple as he focused. “I need to leave.” He looked up and around, a sickening feeling clawing up through him. Thor went to speak, pausing as Stephen staggered back to the bed, sitting back on his heels. “Watch over me.” And within moments he was in the astral plane, spirit crashing through a tide of relief and freedom. He watched his body drop to the side, Thor bracing his fall and laying him on the bed. He pushed through to the physical plane, “I'm sorry,” he spoke, and if Thor ever came close to startling, it was then. “I just need some time to sort this out—it's complicated.”

“Whatever you need.” Thor settled a bit, hand resting on Stephen's physical arm as his other form pulled back into the plane. 

He went to leave, breaking back into physical space. “And sorry about all of...that.” 

“Stephen.”

“Right.” 

 

“I warned you. I told you not go messing around, and now look.” Wong pacing had paused so he could gesture at Stephen, brow deeply wrinkled by aggravation and, somewhere in there, concern.

“I'm not messing around. I wasn't even playing with it—or reading it at the time.” Stephen's arms were crossed, defensive, as he floated across from the other. 

“You cannot be involved with anyone, but definitely not him.” His pacing has resumed, gesticulating as he tried to process everything Stephen had just told him. 

“Are we still talking about the book...or?”

“You will kill us all. You cannot bring these forces together. You'll disrupt the balances of the planes,” his eyes panned up and down the doctor, “as you have learned.”

“That was completely unrelated.”

“Oh, so you were messing around with Cagliostro?”

“No. I'm messing around with a god, but I may have skimmed through Cagliostro.” 

“This is exactly what I'm talking about. These are not toys and chemistry sets—they are inter-dimensional, world-binding spells and you clearly aren't ready for them.”

“I wasn't ready for any of this! I didn't ask for this; I just wanted to fix my hands.”

“So run away, Strange. Run back to your hospital and your constant praise and adoration.” There was a pause, volume in Wong's voice falling. “But you can't, because you still haven't been able to fix your hands—and you think you should be expanding your energy sources.” He sounded almost remorseful, but it was certainly disappointment.

Stephen was silent, but he shook—he didn't want to shake, and his hands seemed still compared to the rest of him. His chest hurt and all he wanted to do was go back. And he couldn't tell anyone that's why he was in the book in the first place. In a moment of weakness, he'd actually considered it—he'd give up everything and probably destroy the world to have his old life back. In a moment of weakness, he had made himself vulnerable to Dormammu's hold—of all of the inter-dimensional demonic forces, he should have known he was waiting, but that's the problem with weakness. He could hear Mordo's voice in the back of his mind, and he was a coward, but he was a coward with a great life, and no worries, and people at his feet. Who wouldn't want that? 

Thor. He gave up a kingdom to save this planet, and Stephen couldn't be bothered to surrender his job. Stephen would never tell him he was the only reason he didn't go back; he'd never tell Wong; he'd never tell anyone. Thor had inadvertently saved the world again. And Wong was trying to tell him that he couldn't see the only thing that, at times, kept him together and in this timeline? 

He looked up to Wong's gaze that was level on him, taking in a deep breath. “Is it just a problem on this plane?” His voice was low and quiet, defeated, but still hopeful.

“As far as I know. I cannot be sure—that's kind of your job. But I know that mingling that level of foreign power with yours—that which holds our dimensional shields together, by the way—is dangerous.” There was a long pause. 

“Understood.” Stephen's feet touched down to the rough sandstone floor, pushing his way through the Sanctum door, pacing down the hall and back to the hall of artifacts. Thor had his fingertips pressed to a glass case, examining the helmet beyond his reach. He turned to Stephen, eyebrows slightly raised, expectant. 

“Take me to Asguard.”


	12. Smoulder

The corner of Thor's lips quirked up, the thought of bringing him to his homeworld daunting and exhilarating. At first he thought be might have been kidding but the very serious expression that painted his face indicated that he had never been more certain. “Well, we'll have to go Mjolnir.”

“I know that's not true.” He turned on his heel, pacing towards the stairs that led to the street entrance. Thor smiled and followed him, descending the staircase just behind him.

“Are we just going to walk there?” Thor chimed in as the doctor paced towards the city doors. Strange paused, taking in a tired breath. He thought Thor was being obtuse, but he meant to the tower, and also meant that they could just go through a portal. 

“Well, that's embarrassing.” He turned back to Thor who wore a lopsided grin, gesturing into the open space of the room as if leading Stephen through a door. He slid the slingring on and conjured a portal back into the same room they had left. They both walked through, looking cautiously around the room. At least no one could move the hammer, and it lay exactly as he left it on the countertop. It summed to the god's hand quickly, Thor turning it over as he examined it, Stephen cocking an eyebrow—it was millenia old; how much could have changed in a day?

“Right. Shall we?” Thor smirked, looking up to Strange.

“Going somewhere?” a familiar and sarcastically perky voice chimed in from the couch that faced the bay windows. Rogers sat up, standing before he faced them. 

“Yes, we are going to--” Thor was interrupted by the hard shove of a spell. 

“Hong Kong,” Stephen finished with a warning glance to Thor. “to aid the Master of the sanctum there—complicated sorcerer type things. Nothing you need to worry about.”

Thor gave him a warning glance. 

“Why's he going?” Rogers made a small gesture towards Thor, brow furrowed in mild annoyance, trying to assess the situation faster than Stephen could lie or either could escape.

“Protection.” Fuck; he knew that was a bad answer as soon as it came out. Steve's face softened with a slight chuckle. “Well, we need to be going, and I'm not really in the mood to be cross examined by an old war dog.”

“You're not going anywhere.”

Stephen was taken aback for a moment. “I'm sorry, did I give you impression that I was asking permission? Or do you really think you are going to give orders to the two, arguably, most powerful people on this planet right now.”

“Steve. Stephen. Please,” Thor pleaded. He certainly didn't want a confrontation, but he couldn't help but admit to himself that watching them get to each other was stirring his loins.

Rogers laughed, stepping towards him, no ground given by Strange as he approached. “Wasn't an order, doctor. Was just a statement. But if you want me to order you around, all you have to do is ask.” He smirked as he stopped just shy of the man, shoulders pulled back as he postured. Stephen's eyes had surveyed him quickly as he approached, how his armor clung to his form, accentuated his musculature, made his silhouette dark and imposing, and he settled on his eyes as he stopped, refusing to swallow, forcing the coil of arousal down with indignation. 

“Well, I hope you enjoy being wrong as much as I enjoy being right.” He offered a brief smirk, looking down then back up, beginning to conjure a portal, but Steve's hand was on his in the same moment, ring sliding from his fingers. 

“You think I didn't read your file?” He stepped in closer, hand clutched between their chests.

“Clearly not well enough if you think you intimidate me, Captain,” he spoke lowly into the space between them, smile teasing the corners of his mouth. 

“Just kiss already,” came an annoyed tone from across the room. Their gazes lingered on each other for a moment longer before stepping apart. Natasha sauntered up to them silently, crossing her arms as she stopped several feet away. “What. Does it take a lady in the room to make you act like gentlemen?” Her tone was pointed, looking between them and once at Thor. Stephen looked over at her when Rogers looked down at his feet for a moment, specifically avoiding straying his gaze from her face. “And what were you doing?” She half nodded in Thor's direction, the scolding tone in her voice not lost on him. He stammered for a minute before she rolled her eyes and saved him the embarrassment. “Can't you boys just play nice? I know in-fighting is a favorite past time, but we have far more important matters at hand.”

“Which is exactly why they can't leave.”

“Leave? Where are they going?” Her brow furrowed, looking over at Stephen who seemed to be watching her with the least humbling expression.

Stephen made to speak, interrupted by Thor. “Asguard. We are going to Asguard.” His tone was reserved at the end, as if it sounded like a bad idea to himself. 

“What?” Steve and Natasha said in unison, exchanging a glance as they did. 

“No. That is absolutely out of the question,” Rogers interjected with a shake of the head.

“Again, not asking permission,” Stephen replied, a twinge of venom in his voice. “I'm not really even sure why we're still pretending to talk about this.” 

“Look, Doctor Strange,” Natasha turned towards him, cocking her hip and dipping her head, “I know this has been kind of a sudden journey for you, and working with us hasn't exactly been easy, but--”

“Let me stop you there, because you're wasting your time. I know exactly what you're doing.” He half-grinned, looking down and back up to her slightly off-put, but amused expression. “Nice try, though. I'm sure it works wonders on Captain Rogers here.” He had turned toward Steve with a knowing squint, watching the man straighten under the attention. 

She exchanged a brief glance with Rogers, who was cross-armed now, waiting. “Why are you going?”

“As in...business or pleasure?”

“Sure.” 

“Well, as /the/ keeper of inter-dimensional power balances, it seems like a good idea to investigate and familiarize myself with one of the other planes that I don't have immediate access to, but, for some reason, frequently interacts with our planet.”

Natasha's now flat gaze wandered over to Thor, who shared a similar expression. She raised her eyebrows at him, expectant. “Our coupling is creating some problems for the balances of your planet,” he stated plainly. Stephen felt his throat tighten, looking over to Rogers, who was watching his with a veiled amusement. “Asguard is significantly less delicate,” he finished, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

She smiled to herself, eyes darting back to Strange. “Well, I wasn't, technically, lying,” he offered, mirroring her expression, but only because he genuinely found it funny.

“Just try to hurry back,” she stated, turning on her heel.

Rogers expression melted to annoyance. “You aren't seriously letting them go,” he called after her, caught between following her and keeping an eye on the other two. 

“Yes,” she replied, opening the room door and looking back at Steve. 

“This isn't over,” he warned as he stepped towards Stephen.

“Jealousy isn't a flattering quality...Captain,” Stephen said quietly, smirk adding another wound. Rogers body went rigid, eyes widening as an unusual sensation ran through him. He fought to look down at his hand as it moved towards the other, turning up and offering the slingring in his palm. Stephen plucked it from it's alter, sliding it back on to his fingers, Rogers' body visibly slacking, taking a step forward to catch himself. He lifted his gaze to find the sorcerer watching him with an indiscernible expression. “Good boy,” he chimed, patting the soldier's cheek with a stillness that surprised himself. He turned and walked towards Thor was Steve straightened, a flurry of mixed feelings fighting his discipline. Stephen spun a portal behind Thor, brushing past him as he walked. 

“Enjoy your shore leave,” Rogers called after him, tone bitter, but mostly from a wounded ego. Thor grinned to stifle a chuckle, giving him a wink as he turned and sauntered into the portal. It fizzled to a close, gold shimmer dying in the air. Rogers let out a sigh, putting his hands on his hips and looking around the room. He tilted his head up to the ceiling, closing his eyes for a moment, looking back down and pressing his palm over his mostly hard cock.

“Fuck.”


	13. Convergence

“I don’t like this.”

Strange was staring at the ground beneath him; soft, green--lush with grass and with a tender give from a recent rain. It smelled wet in the air and he looked back up to the darkened sky, ominous clouds casting a gray light over the expansive area.

“It couldn’t be better,” Thor replied with a placating confidence in his voice--that typical ring of Asgardian accent with that puppy-dog optimism. “Earth has provided us with very hospitable weather.”

“I must have been unclear; I’m not comfortable with the idea of hurtling through space without any protection.”

“You have me.” The god flashed him a sly grin, stepping in close to the man from his cloud watching. “Ready?”

“Not in the slightest.” Stephen’s body tensed when the other pulled him close, arm secure around his midsection. And Stephen wasn’t ready. The sudden rush of panic through him wasn’t fast enough though, and before he could speak, Mjolnir was toward the sky, and Thor said something unintelligible to Strange at the time before they were engulfed in blinding light and a kaleidoscope of color he thought only visible to mantis shrimp. For another incomprehensible moment he felt as if he wasn’t assembled on an atomic level, but the sure pressure of the other against him assuaged that. 

“Open your eyes,” came the distant command, as if the other were miles away and right next to him. And he did, reluctantly, but he forced himself to look. And there they were--where that was Stephen wasn’t sure, but all he could see was light and color and the afterimage of himself that trailed as but barely a wisp. It was reminiscent of the mirror dimension in its fractal presentation, like billions of glass sharps forced together. He swallowed, but barely felt the sensation, looking down to a gloved hand with compulsive curiosity and trepidation. He reached slowly out to the perimeter, another hand, not his own, intervening. “I wouldn’t.”

“What will happen?”

“To you? I do not know. To me it is still dangerous.”

“Interesting,” Strange remarked with a distance in his voice, pensive and intrigued. He turned back to the other who looked as nonplussed as if he were waiting on a train, offering a gentle smile when he realized the doctor was looking at him. “How long is this going to be?”

“Do you have somewhere else to be?”

Stephen’s expression flattened and the other just laughed lightly, looking up as if that gave him some discernible information--apparently it did. “Just about… here.” 

Strange felt his body lurch at the sensation of sudden gravity, stumbling on seemingly nothing as he tried to catch himself on a surface he couldn't see or orient himself to. He opted for floating, gravitating towards what looked like an opening, Thor walking past him just after sharing a look of amusement, the light shifting and a large, semi-spherical room coming into view. 

Stephen drifted down to his footing, taking several focusing steps, eyes quickly scanning over the man postured intimidatingly behind a large weapon before settling back on Thor.

The blonde beamed at him, delighted in the wonderous expression Stephen couldn’t hide.  “Welcome to Asgard.”

 

\------

 

Thor’s hand settled on Strange’s lower back as he stepped up to him, readjusting to replace his hand under the cloak. His fingers wound around to the doctor’s waist, pulling him close with a pleasant squeeze. “Well..?”

“It’s stunning. It’s just… nothing.” Strange face scrunched slightly, following the intricate patterns on the floor with his eyes.

“What is it?”

“I… it feels …weird here. Odd. Like something is off.” His gaze lifted to the other’s. “But I’m sure it’s nothing. It must just be the different realm.” But it very much wasn’t nothing, and the discomfort that swelled in the sorcerer could not be alleviated. Something was destined for here as well--was there anywhere in this dimension that was safe?

Thor could feel the air grow thick, the knowledge of the impending cataclysm that would soon befall Asgard turning his thoughts, but how would Strange know that.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Strange prodded, turning more towards the blond as he sensed his disquiet. There was a far and hidden glimmer of dread in the god’s eyes that was matched by the doctor, but in a moment of humility in both, they conceded to the inevitability and surrendered to the moment.

Thor offered a genial smile. “Yes. Undress.” For now they would have their moment together.

The god again stepped in close to the man, hands settling on his waist and sliding around. Strange’s cloak had drifted back and away from them, leaving him exposed in his indigo tunic, and he couldn't help but grin, unable to fight the small chuckle that bubble up.

“What’s that for?” Thor prompted with a shared mirth. 

“You make me feel so…”

“Young?”

“Vulnerable.”

Thor’s brow creased for a moment. “That is not my intention.”

“It’s not a bad thing. I’m just not used to it.”

“We’ve known each other but for a flicker in a flame’s life. But I would hope in the same moment I make you feel that way you feel equally guarded by me.”

“I’ve never felt so  _ guarded _ ,” Strange offered as a double-edged appeasement.

“I don’t want you to feel  _ guarded _ \--I want you to feel enraptured.”

“Then enrapture me,” Strange responded lowly, harkening back to their first encounter, baiting Thor in, challenging him, and so eager to see what wonderous things he would do. He had been, for lack of a better word, guarded since their last encounter, the shift and mingle of magic just a little too intense and subsequently dangerous, and he thought his time and connection with the dark dimension had passed, but it only made him soberingly aware of the doom that lurked just beyond the horizon, weedling its way in and swiftly approaching. 

“Please, honor me enough in my home to not make me fight for your attention,” the god almost whispered against Strange’s neck, the placating smile obvious in his voice as he tried to make the statement lighter. 

“I’m… actually sorry. I’m just...nervous.” And he found it hard to admit, but he was, the memory of that overwhelming pull of energy haunting him. 

“You are safe here. I will keep you safe.”

‘ _ For now _ ,’ Strange thought, closing his eyes and turning his jaw up, offering more of his neck to that ever-unexpectedly supple mouth, though some part of him knew the sensation well, having burned it into his memory. Stephen’s fingertips had settled at the muscular dip between the man’s hip and thigh, twitching against the crease as that wonderfully hot tongue slid tauntingly over his skin, beckoning him, supplicating him. A strong hand cupped the opposite curve of the doctor’s neck, fingers parting through strands of hair, thumb moving purposefully over the man’s ear and back, guiding itself over a sharp cheekbone and down along barely parted lips, dragging across the lower. It settled with a gentle hold on Strange’s jaw, capturing him in a kiss that Strange felt his body weaken to, clutching at the edge of his armour. Stephen gave a weak moan, feeling a flush spill up his face at the noise, heat blooming subsequently under the god’s hand as it followed the sorcerer’s lower back and down around the curve of his ass while the other made its way back into the man’s hair. And Strange couldn’t help the slight curl of his lips at the restrained push of armour against his leg and groin.  He pushed the other back, or rather himself away and back, watching the curious and anxious stir in the other as the doctor took another step back, pulling his robe open over his chest, the thick lapel parting over his matched, undershirt clad shoulders. 

The god smirked with a huff, gesturing with a forceful, sweeping motion down his body that stripped his armour off in clattering pieces that slid across the floor as he pursued the man. Strange’s eyes widened slightly as he stepped back just a little quicker, scolding himself at the not-so-inconspicuous direction his gaze took down the god’s body. He quickly refocused, drawing up a slight energetic buffer between them, or attempting and failing, a distinctive dampening of his connection to the other planes following the mild crackle in the air. “Well,” he stated frankly, lofting his eyebrows for a moment before the blond’s hands were on his lapels, shoving them farther down his arms before tearing the thin shirt underneath apart as far as he could. “Feeling our Issun apples, are we?” he swallowed as he looked down, hands falling on to thick forearms, following them down as they made quick work of his belts, no doubt with a little Asgardian help. 

“You alone could keep me strong and immortal, my Midgard sorcerer,” he smiled with a deep roll to his voice, hushed in the inches between them. The belts hit the floor with a weight beyond gravity, tunic following with a muffled thud that drew attention to his lack of boots, and before Strange could think about that statement, Thor was lathing otherworldly sensations across the man’s collarbone, teeth gently summoning pricks of red to the surface. The god’s fingers pressed into the flesh of the doctor’s ass, drawing the two together with affectionate enthusiasm. Strange felt the low sound that echoed in his chest, heat building between them and the familiarity at the strength of the Asgardian’s grasp. He reach for the other again, fingers tentatively navigating up into the blond’s hair before directing him towards another wet and writhing kiss laced with desperation and longing and something deeper maybe neither were yet willing to admit. Thor’s grip tightened, insinuating the following lift of the sorcerer’s body up. Strange’s arms folded around the god’s neck, a gentled moan spilling up between them at the fabric-barriered grind of their cocks. And Strange felt that sudden and intense fire race up through his blood, fear chasing as but a fading shadow knowing the dark dimension was at such a distance from his senses now. 

And before either had realized the temporal jump had occurred, they landed parallel to and on the center of the bed with a not so forgiving impact; Thor, to Strange’s fortune, catching himself before landing fully on the man. “I thought the point of this whole exercise was to distance yourself from the planar connections.”

“Not the only reason, but I suppose  **that** was a matter of want and will. I had attempted it out of curiosity more than anything--take it as a compliment.”

“I will take it as an expression of your feeling and intention.” Thor leaned in for another kiss, resisted by a hand to his collarbone. 

“No, no, don’t do that. This isn’t -- I… shit.” Stephen’s lips curled up as he laughed at himself, tilting his head back as he tried to avoid looking at the other while he sought his own intentions.

The god’s eyebrows lifted with a faint smile, waiting, and that just made it worse. “My hands have seen many wars, and my life many harrowing events, but still nothing as infinitely confounding as trying to bring you to any side but your own worst.” Steven’s brow pinched, bristling for a moment from what sounded like a jab to his ego, unable to react beyond that because he knew the heavy truth to it. He went to speak, Thor starting again before he could. “Your mind is very clear and open--you are perceptive and keen and intelligent,” he said softly as he ran a hand over and through Steven’s hair, across his temple and down to the base of his neck, “but your heart is still...  **guarded** .”

“My heart doesn’t need to be open for interdimensional energy manipulation.”

“You don’t believe it would work better if it were?”

“No. It would be distracting.”

“Is this distracting?”

“In the best case scenario kind of way, but I wish--” He stopped himself. “This isn’t really fair, with you pinning me down like this.”

“It is where you are honest; what do you wish?”

He took in a deep breath because it seemed like he hadn’t breathed once throughout the exchange. “I wish… I didn’t care so much.” There was another pause before he spoke again, barely above a whisper. “About you.”

“I don’t understand why you resist our experience together so adamantly--is i--”

Strange cut him off with a tone stronger and louder than he intended. “Because I’m afraid! Because I’m afraid of what’s coming, and I’m afraid that I will have to live through it ...without you.”

There was a strange pause between them--not the tense discomfort either were expecting, but the settling of an uneasiness and honesty. “Leave worrying about Asgard to me.”

“I’m not worried about Asgard, I’m worried about you. And it’s not merely Ragnarok--we both know what’s coming.”

“You’re talking about Thanos.”

Strange leveled his gaze with him and Thor let out a heavy breath, rolling to the side and propping himself up on one arm as he laid next to the other, neck craning up to examine the intricate and gradious patterns of the ceiling as it stretched over them. Time passed slowly, or it seemed to, and it didn’t even seem like there was any life around besides the two of them for a long stretch and silent waiting. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Thor let out another breath akin to a sigh, and recentered his focus, eyes training to Strange’s. “I didn’t--I don’t know. If I can change Ragnarok, maybe he won’t come.” He stroked a piece of hair back into place just over Stephen’s left ear, the doctor unconsciously turning into the touch. 

“Of course he will come.” Strange ran his trembling hands through his hair once, slowly, and with a drag to the end in a poor attempt to push away the anxiety. 

“Then all the more reason to celebrate the time we have together.” The god ran his hand along the doctor’s chest, pausing briefly near his heart before running further down and back up. “Do you trust me, Strange?”

“More than I care to admit,” he nearly sighed, eyes finding the blond’s briefly before looking down to the hand smoothing over his body. Thor offered a soft smile, which Stephen returned, a slight quirk at one side. The god leaned in, tempting the man into a soft kiss, tongues tracing lines of lips before mingling, drawing each further into desire and tension, apprehension and, resistantly, affection. Strange could feel what he could only describe as magnetism from the other’s hand as it further explored his skin, chilling him, warming him, pulling his blood along, and somehow, intrinsically, moving the Asgardian magic that still laid dormant in him. 

Strange took in a heavy breath as their kiss broke, Thor’s mouth moving across the man’s neck, fingers ghosting over his chest before his thumbpad pulled at the tightening flesh of his nipple. The doctor’s chest hitched up with a quick gasp, groin pressing against the god’s thigh as it slid between the surgeon’s legs. Thor stroked again down Strange’s body and back up, tracing the grooves of tight muscle and the curve of other’s slackening, sensing the texture of the dusting of hair over the doctor’s skin while savoring the sections that were perfectly smooth. There was a sensation of static that built between them, energy cracking in the air between their skin, building along the hand that traced him, snapping between the god’s lips and the doctor’s jaw. 

Once more, Thor’s hand ran up along the Stephen’s body, along his waist and across his chest, a distant tingling following and fading as it moved up into his hair and around his neck again. Strange arched up into the touch, hands gripping more fervently in that too soft hair, and a quiet moan broke free from him, lips so willing to surrender the sound to him. “Open your heart, Stephen,” Thor whispered calmly, gently against his lips, hand sliding down to rest stiffly and singularly over the left-of-center of Strange’s chest. Stephen paused in his thought, the command seeming like a distant memory he was blearily recalling, but the heat and weight of the other over him convinced him otherwise. He took in a breath, preparing to question, mind in a flurry, and he felt the intense heat build between his skin and that of the other’s. His lips parted to speak, the space filled by the other’s quiet and final words. “Open your heart.” His mouth sealed down against Stephen’s again, fingers splaying quickly over a golden glow that seeped out into the man’s skin and flesh, tracing paths of vascularity through him as the sorcerer’s body lifted to the god. 

Stephen’s hand clasped around Thor’s upper arm, a gold shimmer seeping out and over the blond’s skin, spreading from everywhere they touched, sinking into their skin, comfort and fire, and soon Strange found his fingers wound into the god’s hair, insisting him back only to speak.

“I need you.”

The words barely felt as if they came from his mouth, a thickness in the ether carrying more intent, both of them existing beyond a physical bound that seemed to tempt their consciousness into melding. The electric charge their touch trailed over each other’s skin cracked again, the god sitting back with resistance against the energetic force the sorcerer held him with. Strong hands had follow the doctor’s form down, gold trailing and flickering out, fingers too eagerly buried under the waistband of Strange’s clothes, sliding them down and off his legs. Stephen reach a desperate hand out at the loss of contact, Thor’s body pulling quickly into his touch as the doctor’s fingers wound possessively around the nape of the god’s neck. The power there was strong--stronger than the blond anticipated, and he could only smile, a soothing hand falling over that which held him, looking into the doctor’s gaze, mesmerizing, overwhelmed, and overwhelming. Of course he would so naturally take to this magic.

Stephen pulled the god down into a kiss that made himself swoon, insufferably hard, hot, and consumed by the fever this man, this god, ignited in him--an unrelenting and ravenous inferno that swallowed them both. His knees pulled up along either side of the god’s waist, easing the god’s access to his body, his skin, their contact, everything to draw them closer. He shivered under his touch and moaned against his as the Asgardian ground down against him, equally aching, blood pounding in his ears as he prolonged their inevitable union--doubting himself now as the stronger willed of the two. “Please,” Stephen near silently begged against Thor’s lips, rolling his hips against the man again, lengths sliding along each other with a thick branch of gold static banding any separation. And the god felt his breath hasten, summoning his weapon as he sat back, pulling the lilac-indigo vial from its negative space as it darted between them and landed with a resonant clamour across the room. 

Thor looked beyond his hand as the fluid ran thick over his fingers, a glow across his palm paled by the might of that exuded by the sorcerer, his eyes, arterial trails run like lightning across his skin, dissipating outward from his chest. And he still had that amorous attention devoted to the god over him, focused solely on him, supplicated solely to him--the only god he believed in.

A quavering hand connected to the blond’s chest just before an igniting prod of two fingers deep into the doctor. A spark snapped between the tips of the man’s fingers and the god’s pectoral as he surrendered a heated moan that made the Asgardian’s skin crawl, swallowing as his cock throbbed hard between his legs, pure lust and devotion muddying his next thought and action. The surgeon opened up easily to him, aided heavily by well-crafted magic, lube, and the sorcerer’s near intoxication of amplified and honest surrender. Another buck of his hips was all it took to seal Thor’s decision, withdrawing his fingers and palming another handful of violet swirled liquid along his straining length. His eyes lifted to Stephen’s, still radiant and pleading, willing him forward without hesitation and the god sunk into him, into that soul-gripping heat that drew a harmonious sound from both of them. The surgeon’s hands glided effortlessly over the other’s shoulders, holding him in a close embrace that pulled lines of static gold across their proximal skin. He released a heavy breath when Thor pushed into him again in one long smooth gesture, right thigh jerking against the blond’s body in response. The god leaned in further with another elongated roll of his hips, lips setting gently over the line of tendon that ran up the column of Stephen’s neck, letting out a contented breath before speaking. “I’ve missed this greatly.” 

“Good; me too.” Another well-angled thrust and Stephen’s head lolled back further. “Oh god, so much,” he practically moaned, throat tight around the words. He couldn’t tell at what speed time was moving--inconsequential here. The light in the room had faded slightly since they had arrived, and he mused to himself that whenever they found themselves in this position it more often than not seemed to be at a point of transition in daylight--he wondered what that meant cosmically. He felt the other shift, glancing up at him with a dilated gaze as Thor braced himself over the doctor, hands pressed firm to either side of the man’s ribcage as he settled his hips lower, cantering forward with a kick of enthusiasm that made the surgeon arch off the bed briefly. Stephen melted into the languid stimulation after several moments, hands sliding down the back of the god’s neck and across his shoulders, shakily tracing strands of hair as they maneuvered down and over his collarbone. He watched the fine rays of gold that followed his contact, ebbing and flowing in synchronism with his nervous system stimulation--and it was fascinating.  

Stephen could feel his breath move in his body, out to his extremities and back, the throbbing ache in his cock the inevitable center of his focus as it rubbed slickly against the god’s tense abdominal wall, just enough to be torturous from the angle Thor chose. Each long plunge into the man’s body sent a pulse of warm lust into his groin, and it was torture, but also rapture. His skin tightening into goosebumps along his calves, up his thighs and across his sides, the shiver that followed tightening his body around the blond and encouraging another low groan from the man, Thor’s rhythm stalling for only a moment. 

The god took in a settling breath, watching the man under him shift and writhe and try to control himself all the while. He smiled to himself and planted another deep thrust into Stephen, satisfied in the way the man’s body jerked, a nearly inaudible whine forecasting the moan that followed. He watched his partner under him with an adoration he hadn’t felt so strongly in ages, and he could feel the tight pull build in his chest at the inevitability of their future--and he laughed at himself for being guilty of the one thing he always tried to save Stephen from, even more ironically having in this moment succeeded. He smiled at himself, closing his eyes with the smallest shake of his head, sliding his hands further up the bedding, lowering himself towards the other, and giving a hum of delight for the eagerness in which Strange energetically embraced him. 

The doctor’s fingers wound along the nape of the god’s neck and up into his hair again, nails tracing along his scalp with delicate trails of static. Their lips met suddenly, unplanned by either, but inevitable, Strange giving a quiet noise their mouths parted and tongues met, slow and longing and bittersweet, each sensing the trepidation in the other as fate pushed them closer while simultaneously cleaved them apart, each attempting to force the mere thought as far from the other in this moment. 

One of Stephen’s hands strayed, tremulously following the swell of Thor’s body down to the dip of his lower back and further, taking a handful of hot and hard muscle and insisting, no words spoken, but everything implied, and the god broke from their gesture of gentle sensuality to breathe out a light chuckle. “Have the dark clutches of boredom found you,” he asked lowly against the surgeon’s chin.

“Don’t be petty. But we both--ah--know our attempts at … you know… this… don’t seem to be quite cutting it for avoiding the whole ‘the world is going to end’ vibe we seem to both be… having.”

“You desire our more adversarial love making?”

“Lot of words getting just thrown around today,” he attempted to dismiss, his diffidence far from inconspicuous. 

Thor felt himself begin to bristle at that, pausing for only a moment before rolling his hips forward again with a distinct languidness to the gesture. He cupped Stephen’s jaw in one hand, caressing it gently as he planted an open mouthed kiss along the otherside of the

man’s neck before drawing his tongue in a broad line up to just below his ear. “You don’t like when I make wonderfully sensuous love to you? Worship your sumptuous and very deserving body?” His voice was barely a whisper, dotted with the deep resonance of his voice and the husky underpinning of their position. He arched his body slightly, making Stephen shudder again before the god slid himself out and evenly back in to the sorcerer, teeth following along his skin as the man arched and shifted, never pulling away.

A trepidatious “I…” was all he managed before his grip on the blond’s ass tightened again in response to another deep and fluid stroke inside him. 

“If you are dissatisfied, I will stop,” the god offered, mouthing his way down and back up Stephen’s neck. 

“Please, Thor, no. Don’t stop.” Stephen could feel his face burn at the plead, under the dewing of sweat that traced his hairline at the sheer presence of the other over him, let alone the rapturous sensation he gleaned from their Asgardian magic blessed coupling.

And he didn’t stop; the last thing he would do is stop unless Strange asked it of him. He could feel the dampness at the base of the doctor’s skull, fingertips tracing over the softness of the hair there, tasting the sweetness over the bite of salt to the man’s skin, chest drawing tense at the way Stephen tightened around him. He let out a heavy breath that was accidentally buffed up by a vocal resonance. He could feel the man grow more tense beneath him on another long stroke, Strange’s throat shifting against the god’s jaw as he swallowed, followed by the tremulous carding of confident, but uncertain fingers through Thor’s hair until Stephen actually felt like he was holding him. 

The surgeon turned his head slightly and adjusted the other’s, lips pressed featherlight to the god’s ear before he took in a quick breath. 

“ _ I love you _ ,” came the words in a nearly silent prayer, “ _ Thor Odinson. _ ” Stephen’s fingers tightened, taking in a shaking breath at the swell of light that moved again out from his chest to every point of contact with the god, the sensation at the points near overwhelming before receding into a fading tingle that drew his skin to goosebumps. 

“And I you, Stephen Vincent Strange,” Thor responded softly against the man’s temple, placing a delicate kiss there as if to seal the oath.

A thrust punctuated the moment, causing Strange to skip in his thought before it settled in his mind. “Wait...ah, fuck… no, wait.” He tightened his thighs against the god’s respective hips, inhibiting his motion. His mouth formed around the words, words such as, ‘how the fuck did you know that’, but he let them go just as quickly. He wouldn’t be lured back into anything that wasn’t this immediate and wholly gratifying experience. For once, it could wait.

Strange captured Thor’s paused and waiting face between his hands, pulling him towards a kiss, releasing the tension of his thighs and receiving an impatient thrust that cleaved the seal of their mouths with a hitched moan from the sorcerer. Every stroke through his body and against it seemed magnified, more intense, and the heat that pooled in his groin matched, the sudden swell of sensation pulsing through him with each rhythmic movement. He became aware of the way his legs trembled, and the small sounds that escaped with each breath, and soon after realized he was approaching orgasm, foreign and almost distant as if he weren’t familiar with the signs. His hands shook as his fingers tightened and tangled in blond locks, a weak “Thor, I’m--” choking out of him against the god’s lips just before they pressed together. 

A powerful force pulled through each of them, lifting them slightly in a haze of light as Stephen came with a deep moan, painting the little space between them with lines of hot white. His hands were still as they melted slack, sliding down Thor’s face and neck, thumbing across his collarbone. The god sloppily mouthed his way down to the doctor’s jaw, breath short as he rocked into him again, earning a small noise and an earnest rut against his body from the man who was chasing orgasmic high. “Do that again,” Strange panted, trying to grind himself against the god. 

Thor’s lips parted in a grin as he rolled his hips forward again, purposefully slow, feeling the resistant stretch of the other’s body as it accommodated him and the gripping pulse of pleasure that made the surgeon’s body light up. “You take to Asgard so well, my Midgardian.” Thor’s voice was quiet, thoughtful, amorous as he spoke, beginning to lift himself and interrupted by Stephen rolling them over with startling ease. The god just stared up at him as Strange pulled himself up, hands braced against the other’s chest as he sat his full weight back on the god’s lap with and indulgent sigh. 

“You make it so easy,” he smiled, voice ragged with arousal and it made Thor’s cock throb in tandem with a swell of nervous system graphing light that spilled up his body, blending so beautifully with the post-climactic flush that softened his features. Stephen lifted himself and sank back down again with a shudder, spreading the cum that clung to his skin down his still very attentive length. “I seem to be absent my refractory period.” 

Thor paused as he processed that Stephen had even said anything, eyes averting up from their hungry watch over his ministrations. “Yes, that is the measure of an open and receptive form.”

“No wonder it’s so good here; though how you get anything accomplished is, at this moment, beyond me.”

“Your response is ...extraordinary. Your gift for the arts makes you an ideal receptor ... among other things.”

“What ‘ _ ou _ -other things’ are those?”

When Thor didn’t answer, Stephen found himself looking down to him, though when his eyes had fallen closed he wasn’t sure, the sensation consuming him. Thor offered him a genial smile, reaching a hand up to form around the dip of the doctor’s waist. “I hesitate to put words to it; I don’t want to entice your guarded nature,” he replied gently, hand following Strange’s body up until his palm smoothed over his ribs and across his sternum, “but I would also guess that the answer is not lost on you.” 

Stephen grinned, mostly to himself with a reserved quality to it, but a humility that he shared with the god, dropping his weight with an intentionally distracting force. Thor groaned, the musculature across him visibly tightening for a moment, and Strange could feel his pulse in his cock, eyes prowling over the Asgardian’s body with a reverence and salacious hunger as he stroked himself just a little faster and rode him just a little harder. “You should pace yourself,” Thor warned, voice betraying him with a waver at the gold-cast stare the sorcerer pinned him with. 

“I am,” he responded confidently, and the god almost rolled his eyes at that sure hubris that was so true to the man’s sense of self. 

“Very well.” His hands gripped firm against the jut of the man’s hips, bracing his footing against the bed before bouncing Stephen up in a quicker succession of thrusts that drew a broken string of ‘ah’s from the doctor. Strange leaned back into the movement, fingertips barely stabilizing himself against Thor’s stomach, hand trying to match the rhythm, the light touch enough to translate into an vividly harmonious balance of stimulation. And Strange sank back into the feeling, mouth falling slack as his breath came quicker and heated sounds escaped him. 

The room was dark save for the persistent glow their bodies emitted, the air holding a brisk warmth to it that was unfamiliar to the doctor, but it was comfortable. The room didn’t seem quiet, and it wasn’t truly, but was populated by the persistent force of their bodies meeting and the gentled and stuttering gasps and moans that came mostly from the doctor. He had been in the god’s very capable hands for some time, body growing accustomed to the specific feeling this position derived, and as Stephen felt himself nearing climax again, he found his gaze wandering up the god’s body, a tight exhaustion coiling in his legs as they quivered and he was grateful Thor had taken on much of the burden of this position. He felt his focus waver and his balance sway, finding it difficult to maintain his coordination, to no impediment as his body jolted, throat clutching around a moan as fluid spilled over his hand, fingers barely registering it, but the frictionless glide it made over his length the sure indication. He released the sound with a shuddering breath, continuing to grind himself against the god’s lap, Thor attempting to restrict his movement. 

“You should rest,” Thor insisted, closing his eyes as he focused on his own restraint.

“But it’s so good...” Stephen slurred in response, forcing the roll of his hips, pins of weak pain fading in his thighs, muted by the thrum of pleasure through his body. He forced a stronger movement with a low groan, getting a bounce in before Thor’s thumbs pressed hard enough in to him to get his point across. Stephen paused, looking down at the god in that pensive way he did, Thor unable to see the doctor’s direct line of sight and intention, but when the man leaned forward, he grew suspicious. The surgeon’s mouth pressed to his, sensual and coercive and far too convincing. But Thor was weak to him, though not weak enough for the doctor’s liking. 

“You need to give your body time,” Thor mumbled against the man’s mouth, hands finding the sorcerer’s ass and kneading into the slicked flesh there.

“I’ll be fine,” he responded with that too familiar ring of clarity, mouth paradoxically clumsy and thick against the god’s jaw and neck. “Just ...fuck me into oblivion.” He managed a satisfying push back against the god’s lap in his lax grip, sighing with a fevered intensity into the crook of the other’s neck.

“You know I won’t do that, Stephen.” He offered more of his neck, anything to pacify the wild lust in his partner that he craved and loved, but needed to encourage control over. 

Strange mulled over the blond’s word choice, smiling to himself internally at the ‘won’t’ rather than the ‘can’t’, sitting back again and giving several experimental bounces on the god’s lap before falling into a quicker rhythm with a heady series of low sounds that made Thor’s blood race. He could see the stripe of gold flicker that followed up the center column of Strange’s neck as his head tilted back. “I think I could do this forever,” he managed, a sex-addled and angled strain on his voice masking the weakening of it. It was barely moments later when his head lulled forward, staring purposelessly at the broad of Thor’s chest, hands catching himself as his own momentum pushed himself forward. The god’s hands braced against his shoulders and the doctor corrected himself, lazily sitting back with a tired roll of the hips. 

“Stephen…” Thor prompted, touching his thigh in an attempt to rouse him. The doctor lifted his head with some effort, body swaying as it tried to catch itself. “Stephen,” he said firmer just before the sorcerer fell forward and unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


End file.
